El peor de los enemigos
by Leoa94
Summary: Nos embarcamos en otra aventura de Sonic el erizo, pero ahora se enfrentará contra alguien a quien jamás pensó que enfrentaría. 17 años... han tenido que pasar 17 años para que Sonic se diera cuenta que el peor de los enemigos era alguien que jamás imaginó. *SECUELA: HASTA QUE EL CUERPO AGUANTE*
1. Futuro

-Station Square; Año 2031.-

Todo parecía muerto, el cielo se veía de un tono tan gris que era poco factible de creer, las plantas morían, el sol parecía apagarse y los destrozos de las ruinas que anunciaban un pasado meramente tétrico se anunciaban en las afueras de Station Square… pero dentro de la ciudad, ese ambiente no se veía de tal manera puesto que la ciudad en sí misma era progresista: los edificios rebozaban de luz, las calles se veían inundadas de carros y el bullicio de los niños corriendo llenaba de una calma aparente a los ciudadanos de esa actual Green Hill, pues no se sentían del todo seguros, puesto que el miedo invadía siempre en sus pieles, rozaba sus columnas como una exhalación fría y los mandaba de nuevo a querer huir de la amenaza más grande que tenían en esos momentos.

Blaze iba volando apoyada de un fuego que exhalaba de las plantas de sus pies mientras fungía la labor de una vigía constante de toda la ciudad. Nada parecía fuera de lo común y eso la hizo esbozar una sonrisa triunfante mientras revisaba la última columna de los generadores de fuerza que se encontraban en los límites de la ciudad, estos generadores daban una tonalidad azulada a su ciudad, una tonalidad que buscaba imitar la belleza y perfección de un cielo natural y carente, sin embargo, ayudaba a todos a fingir que el exterior no servía, y los protegía de aquella amenaza máxima que tenían todos… pues aquellos grandes pilares eran los generadores del gran campo de fuerza que protegía todo Station Square de la amenaza, del problema más grande que tenían todos los habitantes, y sobretodo ella.

Revisó el pilar y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en regla: le energía a usar y reciclar e incluso la intensidad, por lo que llamó a su jefe, Miles "Tails" Prower para darle su bitácora.

-El campo de fuerza se encuentra en buen estado –notificó la chica de fuego mientras se paraba en el balcón donde se encontraba el generador y cerraba cuidadosamente la fuente de energía. Por su comunicador de muñeca se podía apreciar a un zorro de pelaje dorado oscuro, ojos ensombrecidos, rasguños en las mejillas y manco del brazo izquierdo; su mirada delataba toda clase de sentimientos encontrados, como nostalgia, ira y melancolía, todos en una extraña mezcla que podía producir odio e incertidumbre.

-Bien hecho, Blaze –respondió mientras empezaba a teclear únicamente con su mano derecha y a preparar algunas armas –ahora quiero que vengas al cuartel y… -la transmisión se cortó de improviso y la estática llenó los oídos sensibles de la gata por un par de segundos, hasta que un par de ojos rojos como la sangre hicieron su aparición en la pantalla, delatando así la presencia de alguien indeseable para ella, para Tails y para la ciudad entera.

-Hola, Blaze –dijo aquella figura con voz gruesa y gutural, aparentemente sedienta de sangre.

-Tú otra vez… -murmulló la gata lila con mucha ira en su voz mientras le dedicaba una mirada fugaz, certera y asesina con sus orbes dorados.

-Adivinaste… y ahora con un nuevo regalo para ustedes –anunció con pretensión, pero ella no se intimidó.

-No podrás cruzar el escudo –amenazó con un trago de saliva fuerte, saliva que se deslizó temerosa por su garganta y terminó por asentarse en su estómago, el que estaba preparado para sacar todo lo que había comido por el simple hecho de que tenía miedo a aquel enemigo.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó irónicamente de nuevo con esa voz tan horrible que podía asustar al mismísimo diablo, es más, Blaze creía que él era el diablo.

Varios rayos de colores indistinguibles empezaron a atacar los nueve pilares que rodeaban la ciudad a una velocidad impresionante. La gata, con ojos abiertos cual platos, vio impotente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo enfrente de ella, juró en ese instante que lloraría hasta que los chispazos y repiqueteos constantes del pilar en el que estaba parada amenazaron con tirarla al suelo si no se iba en ese instante.

Su balcón pequeño empezó a vencerse poco a poco, los tornillos se fueron aflojando y el temblor que ocasionaba tanta gente que corría a todos lados al mismo tiempo tampoco la ayudaba a poder sostenerse en pie.

Cayó de la estructura y casi se estampó en el suelo cuando decidió encender sus pies para volar y así ver cuánto era el saldo de desastres en la ciudad puesto que el escudo se había destruido por completo. La llamada volvió a retomarse.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó con más ironía de la usual, la chica solo tornó su rostro a uno molesto e iracundo –le llamo: "el rayo de la muerte"

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! –exclamó cansada y un tanto triste al ver cómo toda la gente quería correr despavorida para encontrar lugar en los elevadores que los llevarían a los refugios subterráneos. Blaze jadeó un poco y entonces vio que su conversación se había detenido.

Su rostro maduro y ensombrecido con el tiempo se había tornado a uno activo y con ganas de beber sangre por lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante. Siguió volando por toda la ciudad esquivando edificios que caían y amenazaban con tirarla junto con ellos. Las emociones se habían juntado en su pecho y formado un horrible nudo negro que le ahogaba la voz en cuanto pensaba en qué hacer. De la nada, pensó en buscar a Tails y fue cuando aceleró y se fue al que era su viejo taller para bajar por las escaleras subterráneas y encontrarlo en un sótano. El niño de ocho años se había vuelto un joven de buena figura, pero incapacitado por la ausencia de su brazo izquierdo, ahora tenía veinticinco años y parecía que la vida o esperanza se le hubiera succionado de una sola vez.

-¡Tails! –gritó la chica en espera de que la escuchara, pues eran los únicos en la guardia, los únicos que habían logrado sobrevivir durante todos aquellos años… los demás, cayeron como moscas -¡está aquí, está aquí! –gritó desesperada y entonces tomó sus armas que intensificaban su fuego para embolsárselas en la cadera.

-¡Dime otra cosa! –pidió el chico con voz fuerte mientras analizaba un mapa de toda la ciudad para buscar algún punto clave –no hay…

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Qué hacemos?! –gritó desesperada, pues cuando se trataba de ESA amenaza, siempre que tenía una idea, no funcionaba… y ahora no tenía nada que le pudiera ayudar.

Las paredes empezaron a temblar con mucha fuerza y a agrietarse poco a poco, el techo no fue excepción a la regla dado que las luces de neón empezaron a caerse de una en una para sumergir a los dos en una oscuridad total que se vería interrumpida por algunos ases violentos de luz que entraron sin aviso alguno a los terrenos de los chicos.

Un rayo de energía logró impactar en el pecho de Tails, dándole justamente en el corazón, tirándolo al otro lado del lugar y dejando que una serie de escombros cayera sobre lo poco que quedaba de él. Cuando los restos terminaron de caer, lo único que se pudo distinguir fue una mano ensangrentada que poco podía moverse… hasta que incluso ese movimiento nervioso que anunciaba el final de una vida dejó de efectuarse.

Impotente, Blaze lo vio todo e intentó incluso acercarse, pero otro rayo le impactó en el brazo y la mandó lejos igualmente.

Una figura conocida para ella entró a pasos agigantados y mostrando sus ojos del color de la sangre de manera presuntuosa; aquella sonrisa ladina logró acabar con los últimos pensamientos de la gata sobre lograr hacer algo contra él.

-Hola Blaze… –saludó un erizo de vetas negras y ojos rojos con un ligero adorno negro alrededor… lo único que lo hacía enfermizo era aquel color azul que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo.

Blaze jadeó por la intensidad del momento mientras buscaba ponerse en pie para luchar de manera correcta… ahora sólo quedaba ella.

-…Y adiós –dijo aquel erizo mientras le mandaba otro rayo en un intento de disparar a su pecho.

Ella logró apenas hacer una cortina de fuego para protegerse, pero sabía que eso no iba a resultar.

Sabía que nada de lo que intentara, resultaría para poder detener el poder de Sonic el erizo.

* * *

**ESPERO LES GUSTE... NI SIQUIERA SÉ POR QUÉ LO ESCRIBO... XD**

**COMENTEN :P**


	2. Máquinas

El muro de fuego creció más de lo que Blaze había podido pensar y cubrió más de lo que ella misma había esperado. Sabía que combatir iba a ser tarea difícil –por no señalar imposible- así que optó por usar su muro como un distractor, como un escape para evitar morir en esos instantes. Esos ojos, esos horribles ojos rojos que la habían atormentado por años ahora estaban enfrente de ella, y tenían sed de su sangre, tenían sed de su vida, pero sobretodo, tenían sed de asesinato.

La lila huyó de aquel lugar hecho añicos para esconderse en otra de las bases que tenían bajo tierra. Todas las personas parecían estar a salvo, salvo por los destrozos e inundaciones que aquel erizo azul había llegado a cometer. Quería ir a enfrentarlo, quería descargar toda su ira, quería acabar con él por haber causado todo ese desastre durante diecisiete años; no podía controlar ese deseo insistente que penetraba por su pecho y se traducía en lágrimas de ira que expedían tanto vapor que parecían sus ojos geiseres que amenazaban con evaporar sus orbes dorados. Sin embargo, también era coherente y sabía que si lo enfrentaba en ese instante, jamás ganaría, es más, terminaría acabando con una de las últimas en la resistencia, y jamás podría lograr ganar aquel combate perdido, aquella guerra vacía.

Bajó de los cielos apagando su fuego y entró a la base subterránea del este para agarrar más armas y sacar las esmeraldas caos para evitar que aquel horrible ser se hiciera de ellas. Ella les conocía un secreto, ella había ayudado a Tails en los pocos experimentos que éste había podido realizar puesto que necesitaba otra mano que lo apoyara. Con la contraseña abrió una de las bóvedas y sacó un pequeño cinturón que tenía un reloj en el centro y siete incrustaciones para hacerlo funcionar… pues ese era el último experimento de Tails, uno que jamás pudo llegar a probar gracias a los acontecimientos del escondite último.

"Al fin las tengo…" jadeó ligeramente mientras le temblaban las manos al agarrar las esmeraldas en sus respectivos contenedores de energía.

Un temblor llegó a acabar con sus ideas, los techos empezaron a resquebrajarse nuevamente, las paredes lucharon por mantenerse en pie de manera inútil porque un fuerte rayo blanco las atravesó para anunciar la llegada de Sonic, quien siempre gustaba de entrar de manera amenazante para dar a entender que no habría nunca alguien que pudiera derrotarlo, y en efecto, así era.

Abrió la boca en una sonrisa inquietante, dejando mostrar una serie de colmillos que predecía la muerte de quien los veía. Su cuerpo era grande y fornido, lo suficiente como para desnucar a alguien con sólo colocarle el dedo encima, sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que él era en ese momento: maldad pura y pútrida, lo suficiente como para matar a quien alguna vez fue su amiga y sin ganar algún remordimiento de por medio.

Blaze, inquieta, se embolsó las esmeraldas caos y sacó una pistola del tamaño de su meñique, la que se conectaba a la muñeca para purificar su fuego y hacerlo el triple de mortal, matando así con el pleno calor, como su fuego cuando se volvía negro por la ira que solía emanar. Sin embargo, en lugar de luchar, mandó una ráfaga de fuego hacia él para distraerlo e intentar escapar nuevamente.

No funcionó.

La velocidad de Sonic fue tal que llegó en menos de medio segundo a con Blaze y la agarró del cuello, alzándola por los aires. La chica intentó lanzarle una bola de fuego, pero él la apagó fácilmente y la azotó contra el muro que había detrás.

-Eres una imbécil –murmulló Sonic mientras apretaba poco a poco de su cuello -¿creíste de verdad que con ese truco barato ibas a evitar lo inevitable? –dijo entre murmullos mientras esbozaba aún esa sonrisa maliciosa que siempre lo adornaba.

-El destino… -murmulló la joven Blaze mientras intentaba respirar –no está… tallado… en… ¡piedra! –ante este último grito, dejó calentar su cuerpo rodeándose a sí misma en un aura negra de ira que logró liberarla por un par de segundos para después derrumbarlo todo y huir de aquel lugar. Sonic, desesperado por lo que acababa de presenciar, le siguió el paso corriendo -¡aquí Blaze, Leoa, Tarah ¿me copian?! Cambio –llamó desde su comunicador de muñeca, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, sólo estática –perfecto…

-¡Aquí Tarah! Cambio –anunció una pequeña eriza de colores castaños y brillantes, la ex agente de GUN de la filial del este, la única agente que había logrado sobrevivir a todas sus misiones únicamente con cuchillas y una mascada.

-Tarah… -empezó a murmullar para evitar que el agudo oído de Sonic la delatara –necesito de ti y de Leoa… ¿sabes dónde está esa maldita leona? –preguntó con aires de superioridad, en espera de una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Está conmigo –respondió con un jadeo algo dolorido, entonces la estática invadió de nuevo.

-¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó Leoa con su voz aguda desde el otro lado del comunicador. Aquella leona de pelajes dorados no era de fiar cuando se trataba de una misión, al menos no para sus víctimas, porque siempre los mataba de la forma más sádica que pudiera, en especial si eran sus víctimas hombres, con ellos no tenía compasión.

-Su ayuda… -murmulló Blaze para poder dirigirse a toda la velocidad que podían sus llamas en sus pequeños pies… -las veo en la _filial del este._

Y entonces desapareció Blaze de los cielos a tal velocidad que casi parecía superar a Sonic… de joven.

-Station Square, año 2014-

Todos se encontraban en el taller de Tails, su lugar de reunión, el lugar donde hablaban de cualquier cosa y el lugar en el que disfrutaban pasar la mayoría de su tiempo en conjunto, el sitio donde podían ser ellos mismos sin necesidad de una segunda opinión. Aquí podíamos apreciar a un Tails de ocho años que trabajaba duramente en una máquina que apenas había estado desarrollando, a una Blaze que platicaba con Silver, quien la miraba con atención, Sonic platicaba con Amy amenamente y Cream ayudaba a Tails con lo que se le ofreciera. Cheese jugaba con Aqua, quien estaba sentada a un lado de Lionne, quien estaba de brazos cruzados para descansar acostada en el suelo, Tarah afilaba sus cuchillas mientras las veía a ambas… tan diferentes la una de la otra y a la vez tan amigas. Noah ya no se aparecía, pues su nuevo trabajo la dejaba demasiado ocupada, por lo que ya no veía a Shadow demasiado, éste en cambio se paseaba por el lugar cuando se le antojaba el hacerlo.

Tails iba y venía de su laboratorio con sus herramientas y con algunas otras instrucciones más. Shadow se le quedó mirando con ojos despectivos, preguntándose qué era lo que ocurría por la mente de aquel zorro.

-Hola, Shadow –saludó Tarah en un intento de llevarse bien con él, pero éste la ignoró completamente y se dirigió a Sonic –claro… nada más porque según él lo intenté matar, me ignora –bajó la voz y volvió con Lionne y Aqua.

-¿Qué ocurre en la cabeza de tu amigo? –preguntó Shadow a Sonic, quien estaba entretenido platicando con Amy, la chica que más quería en ese mundo.

-No lo sé –respondió un Sonic jovial mientras sonreía con cinismo y alegría. Tomaba la mano de Amy y ésta sonrió mucho más –ha estado así durante toda la semana.

-Mientras no haga explotar este lugar, todo está bien –contestó Shadow mientras se sentaba del otro lado. Cream le llevó una taza de café frappé para que pudiera mitigar el calor, él sólo sonrió con suficiencia y empezó a beber poco a poco por la pajilla.

-Tails está muy emocionado por su proyecto, señor Sonic –respondió Cream mientras se sentaba a los pies de la eriza –dice que va a ser algo que ayude a todo el mundo.

-Ay, Cream –musitó Amy en aire de emoción -¿qué está haciendo ahora él? ¿ya perfeccionó la máquina para viajar a la tierra? –preguntó curiosa, pues le había llegado el recuerdo de Yissel, Chris y el señor Pavlova.

-No… de hecho ese proyecto no progresó –dijo en voz baja y un poco triste –pero está haciendo otra cosa –añadió alegre.

-Dime qué es –pidió un poco desesperada.

-Es una máquina para separar la maldad –respondió Tails, quien hubo escuchado toda la conversación entre las chicas –es una máquina que extrae del cerebro la capacidad para hacer el mal y la materializa en un ente destruible.

-¿No es eso peligroso? –preguntó Amy con voz vacilante, sin embargo Tails no le respondió, es más, pensó en cómo arreglar los problemas que podría presentar.

-El problema no es eso, Amy –dijo –sino que no está terminada y puede fallar… además, no he hecho pruebas.

-Pero… hay gente cuya naturaleza es la maldad –respondió Sonic pensando en muchas personas, Scourge por poner un ejemplo -¿qué les pasará?

-No lo sé –dijo en voz baja. Había demasiado que no había contemplado al momento de hacer su experimento –igual lo podemos saber más tarde –guiñó los ojos y volvió al taller –Cream, necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas ¿vienes?

-¡Claro! –respondió emocionada mientras se levantaba y alisaba su vestido. Aquella niña de seis años no había perdido su jovialidad.

Tarah se levantó junto con Lionne y Aqua de su asiento.

-Bueno… nos tenemos que ir. Aqua tiene que volver a casa y Lionne y yo tenemos que trabajar –anunció la eriza castaña mientras salían por la puerta –nos vemos más tarde.

-Gracias por venir –dijo Blaze, quien se veía tan jovial como siempre lo fue. Notó que Lionne le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Silver, sin embargo, no le tomó importancia.

-No sé por qué pienso que estarás ocupado toda la tarde –dijo Sonic mientras se levantaba. Tails no le prestó atención. El erizo azul solo lo miró de reojo –creo que debemos irnos ¿Amy? –le tendió la mano a la chica.

-Creí que no lo dirías –dijo inmediatamente para ponerle un beso en la mejilla y dejar que él la cargara.

-¡See ya! –gritó desde su lugar y entonces Tails hizo ademán de despedida con la mano sin verlos. Cream seguía ayudándole y Shadow se largó sin decir absolutamente nada. Para cuando lo había notado, ellos dos se habían quedado solos trabajando en la máquina del joven Tails.

-Station Square, año 2031-

-Bien chicas… ya saben lo que deben hacer –dijo Blaze a sus compañeras: Tarah, quien llevaba en su cinturón de combate sus armas predilectas y un dispositivo igual al reloj de la hebilla de Blaze; Leoa tenía exactamente lo mismo, pero llevaba pistolas en lugar de cuchillas y sus ropas eran más provocativas que discretas para un viaje de tal magnitud –yo las monitorearé desde aquí, las hebillas las mantendrán allá en un "tiempo fuera" indefinido hasta que se las quiten. Pero sobre todo… recuerden su misión.

Ambas se miraron de frente y asintieron con pesadez. Pero Leoa sonrió ante la facilidad que les estaban dando.

Blaze empezó a colocarse las esmeraldas en el cinturón y a ingresar la fecha a la que las mandaría.

Diecisiete años en el pasado…

Día… hora… mes… momento… todo tenía que ser preciso si lo que quería era el éxito en su cometido.

-Saben perfectamente a quién tienen que matar –respondió la gata lila. Tarah dio un trago fuerte y sonoro, Leoa no se inmutó en preguntar absolutamente nada, sólo una sonrisa ladina se posó en su cara.

Y fue entonces cuando presionó el botón de inicio… las hebillas empezaron a brillarle de forma extraña, con un color azul eléctrico que empezó a crear un aura en sus cuerpos para después consumirlas a las dos de afuera hacia adentro… y así, desaparecer del año 2031.

* * *

**SIGUE PARTE 3 ;)**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE... Y QUE HAGAN BUENAS DEDUCCIONES :D**


	3. Misión

-Station Square, año 2014-

-¿Y cómo diablos vamos a saber cómo luce ese maldito bastardo? –preguntó Leoa desesperada y con sus armas de fuera… empezaba a impacientarse, pues como era de esperar, ella era más joven que Tarah, teniendo apenas veinte años de edad, nació poco antes de que toda la catástrofe ocurriera –yo no lo conocí como tú. ¡¿Cómo diablos pretende que lo distinga?!

-Las órdenes son atacarlo y matarlo. No te será difícil ver a un erizo azul y ojos verdes correr por ahí, eso te lo aseguro –contestó fríamente Tarah, quien ya no parecía ser la misma chica que había llegado a Mobius cuando todo aquello ocurrió en un inicio, ya no tenía la jovialidad y perversión que la caracterizaba… pues tenía algo de melancolía en el fondo de su ser. Leoa la vio directamente a los ojos… entonces arqueó las dos cejas y se hizo su cabello hacia atrás para discernir qué era lo que tenía.

-No estás cómoda con esto ¿cierto? –preguntó Leoa al verla a los ojos, Tarah volteó a verla nuevamente -¿te duele hacer esto?

De manera seca y sin emitir emociones, dijo:

-Más de lo que crees.

-Eso es lo malo de los hombres… -murmulló Leoa con voz reseca y dolor en los recuerdos –no tienen los sesos suficientes como para parar. Vamos, perdemos tiempo.

Entonces Tarah y Leoa salieron de sus arbustos en los que habían caído, vieron sus relojes y notaron que les quedaban apenas seis horas para seguir con lo acordado. Pues a las seis de la tarde ocurriría, sabían que ocurriría el hecho fatídico que las llevaría a ese horrible destino.

0-0-0-0

-¿Y entonces pasarás por mí? –preguntó Amy mientras agarraba las manos de un Sonic que la miraba de manera divertida. El chico le sonreía tiernamente y empezaba a besarla en la frente. Habían acordado mantenerse cuidadosos en su relación, aunque fuera más que obvia. Él la amaba con su vida, la buscaba proteger, aunque supiera de tajo que no necesitaba protección, quería esconderla del peligro. Él sólo rió un poco.

-Desde luego que sí… -le susurró en el oído –y te llevaré incluso hasta la luna si así es como lo quieres –volvió a sonreír, pero ahora de manera tonta después de ver los ojos brillantes de la eriza, una chica que lo abrazaba ahora con mucho más cariño, una chica que no lo asfixiaba… una Amy con la que buscaba pasar el tiempo.

-Te invitaría a pasar –dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero Sonic la calló con un pequeño beso.

-No es necesario –respondió –además, quedé de verme con Tails dentro de una hora.

-No hay problema –dijo ella con un tono sumamente jovial mientras le ponía un beso en la mejilla –te veré a las seis.

-Está bien –respondió la chica aún feliz –te quiero mucho –dijo aún sonrojada.

-Y yo a ti… pero me tengo que ir o si no, Tails me matará –dijo con tono jocoso, la chica rió un poco y lo dejó irse.

0-0-0-0

Desde los arbustos Leoa y Tarah observaron la escena de amor, pues pocas veces veían algo así entre parejas, poco tiempo había para el romance de cuando venían y mucho menos si el ambiente era… lúgubre como para eso.

-No puedo creerlo –musitó Tarah para sí, Leoa la miró con fijeza.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué crea promesas vacías de hombre? –preguntó Leoa con el ceño fruncido.

-No digas eso… él sí que la quería –respondió Tarah un poco indignada.

-Pero la mató –replicó Leoa al ver de nuevo la escena –si la hubiera querido…

-¡No sabes cómo fueron las cosas, Leoa! –calló de improviso, pues los comentarios sexistas de la leona la estaban hartando, más si se trataba de ese Sonic, porque con el de su época era una situación distinta, el de su época definitivamente era un sujeto que no apreciaba a nadie y cuya sed de sangre parecía haber vivido con él desde… siempre, como si hubiera nacido así, como si… como si de verdad disfrutara con esa insanidad insalubre y poco productiva para alguien como ellas… ellas, quienes terminaron desamparadas después de que atacó como nunca antes hubieran visto -¡no lo sabes, así que no mames y cállate!

-Perdón… señorita sentida –respondió con su humor seco, fue entonces cuando recibió Tarah un comunicado que terminó por interrumpir las palabras de la leona.

-Aquí Tarah, cambio –murmulló la eriza.

-Aquí Blaze –se anunció la gata púrpura por su comunicador –recuerden: están en tiempo fuera, no se quiten las hebillas en ningún momento o vendrán de vuelta. Escuchen, no tengo su tiempo, puede que Sonic me encuentre si me quedo en un solo sitio, así que acábenlo y pronto. O si no pueden acabar con él, mínimo eviten que la eriza muera.

-¿Qué eriza? –preguntó Leoa con mucho enfado, Tarah le pegó en la cabeza en forma infantil.

-La eriza rosa que entró a su casa –respondió la castaña mientras alistaba sus armas –ahora Sonic va de camino al taller de Tails.

-¿Quién es Tails?

-Cierto… no conociste a nadie –recordó Tarah –pues es…

Blaze empezó a llorarle a su recuerdo, pues estuvo ahí, podía haber hecho algo para evitarlo… pero no lo hizo y cargaría por siempre con esa culpa.

-No importa… -interrumpió la gata lila –vayan y acaben con ese erizo antes de que otro desastre ocurra… asegúrense de que esto no… -la señal se perdió, la estática volvió a taladrearlas.

-Para luego es tarde –murmulló Leoa y alistó una de sus armas láser, con la otra mano empezó a generar corrientes fuertes de viento que anunciaban la llegada de un huracán. Siendo tan descuidada como siempre, se acercó paso a paso al erizo que iba caminando con calma por la vereda.

-¡No seas…! –pidió Tarah, pero terminó por seguirla.

Se encontraron en la vereda demasiado rápido, los vientos de la joven Leoa inundaron todo con sus anuncios de fatalidad creciente, Tarah alistó sus cuchillas por detrás… y entonces vieron que Sonic estaba regresando sobre sus pisadas.

"¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!" se recriminaba a sí mismo aquel erizo azul mientras se envolvía en más y más pensamientos abstractos, había quedado de ver a Amy… y llegar sin un regalo sería algo muy malo, porque le había prometido una gran sorpresa.

Durante su camino por la vereda, vio a dos jóvenes mujeres que caminaban de frente, pero no les tomó importancia hasta que una de ellas cayó, una leona de pelajes dorados, y empezó a revisarse la rodilla. La naturaleza bondadosa de Sonic lo obligó a preguntarle qué había ocurrido.

-Estoy… estoy… -hacía muecas de dolor, pero por lo bajo respiraba con fuerza y acumulaba el aire en sus pulmones…

Hasta que lo sacó con una exhalación prepotente y feroz, una que lo mandó al otro lado de la vereda, justamente del lado del que venía.

-Alguien debe lavarse los dientes –exclamó un Sonic divertido por la situación, entonces Leoa se puso en pie y lo miró fulminante –si te había gustado lo que comiste, debiste decirlo, no demostrarlo.

-Maldito… -susurró ella mientras movía los brazos de manera azarosa, pero uniforme. Con este movimiento venía también una ráfaga de aire que empezó a doblar los árboles con fuerza, una que parecía casi imposible.

-¡¿Estás haciendo esto?! –preguntó Sonic impactado, pero la leona no le respondió, solo siguió empujando los aires hacia su dirección, evitando que se pudiera mover… pero en realidad, Sonic no hacía ninguna clase de esfuerzo, sólo miraba… y entonces se encontró con los ojos castaños de una eriza café que se le hacía sumamente conocida y a la vez desconocida, porque se veía más madura, más edad, más cadera, más estresada… pero sobretodo, no se veía feliz.

-Y esto será lo último que verás de mí –susurró Leoa mientras su amiga sacaba sus cuchillas para dirigirse quietamente al erizo y mirarlo a los ojos… verdes.

Sí, alguna vez ese erizo tuvo ojos como el pasto, alguna vez ese erizo fue una buena persona… alguna vez ese erizo fue… fue uno de sus mejores amigos.

Las lágrimas le quisieron ganar, pues no quería hacerlo, y aunque él supiera que de alguna manera todo lo que pasó ese día después de las seis de la tarde lo marcó y llevó a ese ser, sabía que él no era consciente de ello, sabía que él nunca hubiera querido pasar por lo que tuvo que pasar para ello… sin embargo, esas situaciones tenían una raíz, y la de ella ahí estaba, cara a cara y lista para arrancarla.

-Despídete, maldito –murmulló Tarah en voz baja, pero una lágrima cruzó por sus mejillas antes de siquiera sostener bien la cuchilla.

-¡De prisa, Tarah, que no sobra el tiempo! –exigió Lionne, pero entonces la aludida volteó molesta por lo que acababa de hacer su compañera. La fulminó con la mirada para después matarla con un gruñido que salió de su garganta.

"¿Tarah?" se preguntó Sonic para después verla bien y a detalle… en efecto, esos eran los ojos de la eriza, esa era su mirada, esa era la manera en la que se peinaba… y esa era su frialdad al sostener un arma, pero algo había cambiado: su cuerpo estaba más ancho y ya no rebosaba de sarcasmo como… como solía hacer.

Sonic dejó de hacerse el idiota para empezar a moverse y a correr por todas partes con el afán de decepcionarlas, pero no funcionó porque éstas lograron atraparla de nuevo en otro vórtice de viento.

-¿Tarah? –gritó desde su posición, ellas no dejaron de prestarle atención -¿Qué diablos te ocurrió? ¡Tarah!

-Eso no te importa… o… tal vez sí –gritó en voz alta confirmando lo que Sonic pensaba, aquella loca desquiciada y asesina… era su amiga, pero eso no cambiaba su curiosidad sobre lo ocurrido. La eriza guardó los cuchillos para sacar después una pistola de largo alcance y apuntarle directamente en la cabeza.

-¡Aléjate de mi amor! –gritó una eriza de voz chiclosa mientras se acercaba con otros dos sujetos a su lado… un equidna rojo de proporciones marcadas y un zorro de pelajes dorados oscuro que no parecía haber perdido la inocencia. Amy lanzó su mazo al arma que sostenía Tarah, tirándola y dejándole un buen moretón en la mano -¡déjalo en paz! –gritó furiosa, Sonic se sintió un poco sonrojado con ese comentario y Tails y Knuckles no pararon de mirarse de reojo… sí que estaba molesta.

-¡Aléjate tú! –gritó la leona mientras buscaba mantener aún el vórtice bajo control… tenía un control asombroso de sus poderes –si quieres seguir viviendo… -musitó por lo bajo.

Lanzó de nuevo su piko piko hammer hacia la felina para lograr golpearla en la cabeza, esto la enfureció.

-Bien… si quieres de verdad aprender a pelear –empezó a reír por lo bajo la felina –presta atención –su mirada se abrió de golpe, sus bellos ojos azules se dejaron perder en la inmensidad del mar de la locura y con una sola mano mantuvo el vórtice para iniciar un conflicto de escalas mayores. La mano libre la usó para agarrar sus armas e intentar darle un tiro en la cabeza. Pero Amy era más habilidosa que antes… todo por haber practicado con Tarah en el pasado, pues siempre se la vivían siendo rivales.

Con soltura esquivó las balas y se acercó a Leoa para tumbarla de una tacleada, la leona había cedido poco a poco, pero retomó el control de la batalla cuando le colocó su cuchillo en el cuello, forzándola a no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

-¿Y dónde está tu enamorado? –preguntó prepotente, Amy no sabía qué hacer hasta que le dio una patada en el abundante pecho de la chica para sacársela de encima y para obligarla a aflojar el cuchillo -¡ah, cierto… está en mi maldito vórtice! Bien chiquita, aléjate… y te prometo que su muerte no será dolorosa.

Esas palabras descontrolaron a Amy, quien volvió a abalanzársele… pero por su espalda sintió el frío de un cañón de arma.

Volteó ligeramente y vio a la eriza castaña amenazarla con una pistola grande, casi del tamaño de una escopeta de mano.

-Esto no tiene que ver contigo –reafirmó ella mientras le seguía presionando el cañón del arma. Se metió una mano a la bolsa de su gabardina, la que estaba finamente abierta y dejaba ver las curvas de Tarah bajo un traje de malla de red, de no haber sido por una playera gris, podría haberle visto los senos completamente –así que aléjate.

-No pienso hacerlo –respondió Amy –no confío en ustedes.

-Me importa muy poco si confías o no –respondió la eriza –pero te puedo asegurar que, si no te alejas de aquí, te volaremos los sesos junto con él… confía en eso.

Amy tragó con fuerza mientras se alejaba poco a poco de ellas.

-Así me gusta, chiquita –respondió Leoa para después enfocarse sólo en el vórtice de aire en el que tenía a Sonic.

Una piedra del tamaño de un puño golpeó los brazos de Leoa, desconcentrando su aire y liberando al erizo azul en un solo movimiento.

-Thanks! –gritó él mientras se formaba en posición para pelear con sus amigos –Amy, te dije que…

-Tails me llamó preguntando dónde estabas –respondió –me preocupé… y con motivos. Ahora acabemos con un par de idiotas.

-Idiotas… ¡Idiotas ustedes! –respondió Tarah mientras buscaba sacar un cuchillo… el que lanzó al aire a un lado de Sonic, quien lo esquivó sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-¡Oigan! Si me quieren matar, más les vale hacer algo mejor que…

Entonces un gancho se aferró a su pierna, impidiendo su posibilidad para moverse después de haberle enviado un choque eléctrico, durmiendo así sus extremidades.

-¡Sonic! –exclamó Tails al verlo aprisionado, entonces el zorro les regresó el ataque con un cañón de electricidad que dejó a Tarah ligeramente noqueada.

-¡Tarah! –volvió a gritar Leoa, dejando extrañados a Knuckles y compañía. Pero lo olvidaron y de inmediato intentaron sacarle el gancho a Sonic de la pierna.

-¡Ayúdenme a sacarle esto! –exclamó la eriza rosa mientras buscaba algo para zafarle el gancho, intentó palparlo por todas partes y se quedó un largo rato sosteniendo la cuerda. Sonic se había caído por el hecho de que sus extremidades estaban dormidas, terminó por tomarle la mano. Tails empezó a revisar la cuerda y Knuckles tocó directamente el gancho.

Leoa empezó a zarandear a Tarah para que volviera a su estado de consciencia, pero no notó en ningún punto que a ambas ya se les habían caído las hebillas de reloj que llevaban en los cinturones.

El aura azul empezó a desvanecerlas rápidamente hasta acabar con la imagen de ambas chicas en ese año… y fue entonces cuando, por culpa de un gancho que no soltaron, Amy, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles fueron transportados directamente al año 2031.

* * *

**ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO... QUIERO ACABAR CON ÉL RÁPIDO xD**


	4. Viaje

**COMENTEN :) GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS n.n**

* * *

-Station Square, año 2031-

Cayeron en un sitio lúgubre y tormentoso, los rayos del sol no se aparecían y las ruinas pasaban a volver del ambiente algo mucho más fúnebre de lo esperado. Amy incluso creyó que había tropezado con una piedra, pero cuando la miró bien, notó las facciones y agujeros que tenía, llegando a la conclusión de que era una calavera. Sus emociones se nublaron en ese instante, por lo que fue a aferrarse a Sonic, quien la sostuvo de la cadera para colocarla atrás de él.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él al verla tan alterada, pues había empezado a jadear -¿Amy?

-Esa… esa… era… -murmulló en voz baja y con los ojos abiertos por la impresión. Knuckles y Tails decidieron explorar el lugar visualmente, llegando a la conclusión de que no podían saber qué sitio era aquel, pues las ruinas eran de tal magnitud que era todo indistinguible.

-Tranquila, Amy, tranquila –le pidió Sonic mientras la levantaba para empezar a caminar con ellos. A su alrededor vieron también a las chicas que habían atacado levantarse lentamente mientras miraban a sus caderas. Leoa decidió acercarse violentamente a Sonic, pero éste la recibió con una patada frontal que la dejó incapaz de mover el brazo.

-Aléjense de nosotros –amenazó Sonic mientras se ponía a la defensiva con Amy -¡aléjate de ella!

-¿Y qué me harás, idiota? –volvió a amenazar Leoa, pero ahora se sostenía el brazo en espera de que no se le durmiera, pues Sonic había atinado a darle en un nervio -¿pegarme hasta morir?

-Si es necesario…

Ambos se encontraban sulfurosos, no podían mantener el control si seguían mirándose de frente. Amy pensó que en algún punto todo se saldría de control.

-¿Qué te he hecho yo como para que llegues a querer matarme? –preguntó extrañado en forma de grito, Amy se le quedó mirando con mucha fuerza y después volteó la mirada a Tarah, de quien confirmó era ella, pero más mayor y con vestimentas extrañas…todo eso la confundió aún más.

-¿¡Qué que nos has hecho!? ¡¿Qué que nos has hecho?! ¡Mejor pregunta sería "Qué no nos has hecho" erizo idiota! –se enojó Leoa al escucharlo hablar e intentó abalanzarse sobre él.

-Te estoy esperando… -musitó Sonic y volvió a colocarse en posición de combate para recibir a una leona que había perdido completamente el control.

Para su sorpresa, Tarah se le encimó antes a la leona y la tomó de los cabellos rojizos para intentar tranquilizarla.

No funcionó.

Leoa seguía agitándose de un lado a otro sin poder mantener un poco la cordura, las pupilas se le habían hecho chicas de nuevo. Tarah, después de tomarla por la coronilla para aplastarla contra un charco que había cerca de un par de restos de edificios, la alzó para que la viera a los ojos.

-Tranquilízate, no vayas a cometer un error –le musitó, después terminó por ver de frente a Sonic y Amy, quienes por algún extraño motivo, y sólo por ese momento, le inspiraron confianza.

-Vengan conmigo –ordenó la castaña a los chicos, Leoa se le quedó mirando de forma extraña.

-¿Qué vengan? ¿y la misión? ¡Tarah!

-¡Ya has hecho suficiente!, Leoa! –declaró, la chica se enojó, pero no pudo decir más ante una orden de ella puesto que era más experimentada –ahora cállate y ven.

Entonces Knuckles y Tails llegaron con ellos, y al ver a las chicas, se pusieron en posición de guardia.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó un Knuckles que estaba a punto de sacar una roca del suelo bajo sus pies; Tails estaba a punto de sacar su armamento eléctrico -¿estás qué hacen aquí?

-"Estas" tienen nombre, idiota –contestó Leoa con veneno en la voz, un veneno tal que era casi asesino al momento de hablar –así que respeta a tus mayores… niñato.

-¿¡Mayores!? –preguntó Tails al verla, y en efecto, se veía crecida, más grande, más capaz que ellos, pero de igual manera parecía que perdería los estribos en cualquier instante -¿de verdad crees que voy a obedecer a una leonata como tú?

-A mí no me interesa lo que pienses, son órdenes de Tarah y las voy a acatar. Así que vienes conmigo –sacó un paralizador eléctrico y lo puso enfrente de Knuckles –sesenta voltios.

El rojo tragó con fuerza al ver el aparato enfrente de él. Sabía que esa chica al parecer no estaba de broma.

-No vas a usar esa cosa en… -una descarga sobre sus costillas cayó de improviso en Knuckles, éste, por el dolor, se dobló. Sonic se inquietó y le preguntó si estaba bien -¡no lo sé! –murmulló con mucho dolor en la garganta y entonces Leoa le aplicó otra descarga para dejarlo inconsciente y llevárselo cargando como si fuera un costal de papas.

-Vamos… su señoría –dijo de manera irónica y entonces se acercó a Tails, quien tembló ante su presencia y la dejó seguir caminando. La chica lo veía con suficiencia mientras que Tarah los guiaba a algún sitio que ellos no conocían.

Caminaron a través de los escombros mientras que Tarah y Leoa se acomodaban las hebillas de sus cinturones. Sus comunicadores se encendieron para mostrar una estática inicial y después una imagen lila y difusa, pero lo único distinguible eran los ojos dorados que se encontraban en la pantalla.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó alterada Blaze al encontrar que ya no estaban en "tiempo fuera", Leoa la miró con fijeza -¡deberían estar completando la misión!

-Hubo problemas, jefa –respondió con ironía la leona, Blaze le devolvió una mirada de reproche y regaño.

-Al objetivo se le sumaron otros tres elementos –añadió Tarah sin voltear a verlos -¿cómo te va a ti?

-Pues… -respondió Blaze.

Una explosión resonó a lo largo del lugar y lanzó pequeños trozos de graba, rompiendo con sus vibraciones los restos de los edificios caídos. Parecía que algo había impactado y creado una poderosa nube de polvo que empezó a arrasar con todo, incluidos los ojos de los presentes.

-¡Abajo! –gritó Blaze desde su posición. La gata se veía magullada, rasguñada, quemada y cansada por lo que había pasado; sus ropajes pasaron por demasiado maltrato, aparentando ser girones lo que antes era un chaleco negro resistente y un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo. Todos la obedecieron cuando encontraron una sombra negra detrás de ella y de ésta empezó a brillar con sumo fulgor una luz blanca que hizo explotar todo apenas tuvo un contacto mínimo con el suelo.

Todos se levantaron y entonces Blaze, con sus armas, amplió el fuego de su cuerpo para eliminar de tajo a aquella figura, pero lo único que logró fue perder energías.

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! –gritó Blaze desde la lejanía -¡váyanse, estúpidas!

Entonces los seis que estaban bajo tierra, aceleraron el paso hasta perderse en los restos de la ciudad, una ciudad inundada en el caos y la desesperación.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –preguntó Sonic al ver a una Blaze crecida intentar combatir contra una sombra que brillaba oscuridad con un extraño azul fantasmal, un azul de zafiro sin pulir.

Llegó Blaze a ellos con el fuego de sus zapatos, deslizándose en el aire y perdiéndose en la densidad del smog y aire quemados. Las nubes de ruinas ayudaron mucho a la chica a camuflarse.

-Al menos lo perdí –jadeó por un rato hasta que sus compañeras la vieron casi desfallecer, pero después la recargaron en un muro, donde Blaze repuso fuerzas.

Abrió los ojos… su primer imagen fue la de Tarah enfrente de ella y con un botellón de agua.

-¿Crees que funcione? –preguntó Leoa al verla, entonces Tarah derramó un cuarto de botella sobre la cara de Blaze, quien guardó lo poco que se había colado y la combinó con su saliva, sudor y algo de sangre para después escupírsela en la cara.

-De nada… -murmulló Tarah con sarcasmo mientras se sacaba la combinación asquerosa de la piel con la palma de la mano –si lo que querías era mimos, se los hubieras pedido a alguien más.

Blaze volteó a verlas, pero entonces se encontró con la imagen de un Sonic joven, uno de color azul y ojos tan verdes como el pasto del que ya carecían; su sonrisa ladina fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Una iracunda Blaze se mostró ante ellos y sacó su pistola para apuntarle a Sonic en la cabeza con un disparo tan rápido como el de algún tirador del viejo oeste.

Una red de color rojo se desprendió de la pequeña cápsula y envolvió al erizo tan rápido que él no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. La red empezó a emitir pequeñas descargas de chispazos rojizos y calientes que quemaron algunos trazos de la piel de Sonic para dejarlo inmóvil, el erizo no podía ni siquiera gritar, puesto que la red se activaba con el movimiento. Los demás únicamente vieron lo que ocurrió sin poder hacer nada al respecto… Amy era la más desolada de los cuatro, puesto que no pudo hacer absolutamente nada en contra de aquel maltrato.

-¡Hasta aquí llega tu vida, erizo! –exclamó Blaze mientras sacaba su arma para posarla enfrente de él… era una escopeta semiautomática que se conectaba a su muñequera y ampliaba sus poderes. En cuanto la tomó en sus manos, apuntó al centro de la cabeza de Sonic.

Entonces presionó el gatillo.

-¡No! –gritó prolongadamente la eriza rosa mientras empujaba a Sonic lejos del alcance del fuego de Blaze, para su desgracia, también se llevó varios toques eléctricos que la dejaron magullada al instante.

-¡Amy! –gritó Knukles, quien fue a buscarla.

-No… no… -la niña empezó a sollozar enroscada en la red que la estaba matando -¡no dispares, no…!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Blaze, pues no se había puesto a verlos en detalle. Se fijó primero en los chicos; el equidna rojo le parecía sumamente familiar, aquellos ojos purpúreos y su fuerza notable en sus brazos era más que suficiente prueba para saber de quién se trataba. Volteó al zorro de dos colas… el que fue para ella el más doloroso, puesto que ella lo había visto morir un poco más mayor y sin un brazo. Sus ojos azules e inocentes eran prueba más que suficiente para saber que se trataba de Tails. Y al final, volteó a ver a Amy para darse cuenta de que poseía esos mismos ojos verdes que había visto por última vez hacía diecisiete años, el ceño triste y preocupado junto con las pestañas que se le caían por las lágrimas derramadas sobre un vestido tan holgado como infantil eran sus sello distintivo -¿Qué?...¡no puede ser!

-¡Apártate! –exigió la eriza mientras seguía aferrándose a Sonic -¡aléjate!

-Esto debe ser… -musitó Blaze para sí –un chiste de mal gusto… ¡no pueden estar aquí, ustedes no! Ustedes… ustedes… ¡ustedes están muertos! –gritó de golpe, dejando caer una gran sorpresa a los que acompañaban a Sonic.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –preguntó Knuckles a Blaze –pero… yo me siento vivo.

-Verás que no lo estarás dentro de mucho –rezongó Leoa, pero Knuckles la ignoró.

-Tú… y Amy… -empezó a musitar la gata, Tarah se acercó a ella para sostenerla entre sus brazos puesto que parecía a punto de desfallecer –Amy fue la primera… y tú… le seguiste cinco años más tarde –musitó entre palabras hasta que pudo al fin formar una oración coherente. El impacto de haber estado enfrente de ellos la dejó incapacitada para hablar. Pudo jurar que lloraría en ese instante –Amy… tú… Silver… Cream… incluso la familia de Sonic… ¡Y TODOS POR TU CULPA! –gritó señalando a Sonic con la punta de su arma de fuego, y justo en el instante en el que iba a presionar el gatillo.

Una explosión se hizo presente por la parte en la que se encontraba ella y la mandó a volar a varios metros de distancia, dejándola inconsciente y más magullada de lo que ya estaba. Un hilo de sangre se hizo presente en su boca.

Una figura de color azul oscuro, vetas negras, alta, púas peinadas hacia arriba, sonrisa de lado muy cínica y con un cuerpo grande y fuerte se hizo presente en el lugar. La sonrisa se hizo mayor cuando vio que Blaze quedó inconsciente.

-De hecho… -empezó a hablar con una voz gruesa y gutural… lo suficiente como para caer en lo seductor –ese fui yo –Sonic, a pesar de las descargas, volteó a verlo, notando algo sumamente familiar en aquella figura, principalmente los ojos angulados y la sonrisa ladina –y tú… eventualmente –remarcó dirigiéndose a él… y entonces todas las piezas del rompecabezas se unieron en su mente, aquella figura había hecho todo eso, aquella figura había matado a todos sus amigos… pero lo más escalofriante era que sabía perfectamente que aquella figura… era él.

* * *

**CAP 4 XD SI ACTUALIZO DEMASIADO RÁPIDO, ES PORQUE TENGO TIEMPO Y DEBO TERMINARLO...**


	5. Conocidos

Se levantó Sonic poco a poco del suelo, la parálisis de su cuerpo apenas estaba escapando de sus poros, vio a Amy igual de magullada por la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo, entonces la levantó del talle y la incorporó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado, pero ella únicamente asintió con la cabeza aunque sus facciones denotaran lo contrario.

-Sí… -apenas pudo balbucear, pues había alzado la vista para ver a aquella sombra negra acercarse a ellos con pasos lentos y acompasados. Reconocía esos ojos, ese color sangre… podía jurar que lo había visto en alguna otra parte; sin embargo, aquella sonrisa ladina igual de familiar que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber visto en el mundo, la preocupó más puesto que sabía qué significaba, significaba que todo lo que había escuchado, ahora tenía mucho sentido.

Se alejaron en cuanto ese ser, ese Sonic, empezó a acercárseles con pasos tan lentos como preocupantes, Amy y Sonic terminaron a la altura de sus amigos y a la altura de Leoa y Tarah, quienes empezaron a apuntarle con sus armas en afán de intimidarlo.

No funcionó.

El Sonic de dicha época sonrió ahora mostrando todos los dientes… los que terminaban en punta y aparentaban ser colmillos, de ellos se deslizaba una lengua de serpiente que empezó a intimidarlos. El muro que estaba detrás de ellos los empezó a limitar y por ende, no pudieron huir como hubieran deseado.

-Esto debe tener un final –musitó Leoa y fue entonces cuando creó otra ventisca para dispararle rayos láser al cuerpo… rayos que ese Sonic pudo esquivar para finalmente tomar a la leona de los cabellos rojizos y romperla por la espalda.

Leoa cayó al suelo sin poder moverse en absoluto, respiraba con fuerza, se le notaba en el pecho que se movía agitadamente en afán de mantener la consciencia, sin embargo, todo ya era inútil.

Tarah se le acercó precipitadamente e intentó aferrársela al pecho para después hacerle peticiones absurdas sobre quedarse con ella y no dejarla, pues eso le estaba gritando a la leona que ahora se encontraba abrazada por Tarah.

Pero entonces se volvió demasiado tarde… Leoa había dejado de moverse con ese frenetismo para pasar a calmarse… para siempre. Ahora sus ojos no expedían locura, sino calma, una calma que en ella era tan antinatural como el hecho de no lanzar comentarios sexistas al cielo. La eriza no pudo contenerse en ese momento en el que vio las manos de la leona desplazarse lentamente al suelo y tirar sus armas en señal de rendición.

-¡Leoa! –gritó al cielo y empezó a fulminar a Sonic con la mirada para después intentar dispararle, pero el erizo de vetas negras fue más rápido y le quitó el arma antes de que la pudiera siquiera sostener bien.

-Si yo fuera tú –la tomó por la mano y entonces le partió la muñeca de igual manera, casi como a un palillo de madera. Tarah se doblegó y cayó de rodillas junto al inmóvil cuerpo de su amiga –creo que ya he sido demasiado compasivo –dijo Sonic y entonces se le acercó lentamente…

Una piedra del tamaño de un edificio salió volando e intentó golpear… fallidamente… a Sonic, puesto que el erizo oscuro colocó su mano enfrente de él para detener la roca y romperla con sólo un roce de su palma.

-¿De verdad creen que pueden vencerme?

Los chicos se interpusieron entre Tarah y él, Knuckles sobresaliendo entre ellos a la mitad, Sonic a su costado mientras sostenía a Amy y Tails en el otro lado con sus armas mientras protegía a la castaña. El erizo mayor los vio con detenimiento…

No le sorprendió del todo lo que vio en ese sitio, en ese momento, en ese lugar. Es más, sonrió con esa sonrisa ladina que ahora a todos les parecía tan enfermiza y se les acercó mientras los congelaba con un ataque de su energía del caos.

-Tails, Knuckles… Amy –empezó a nombrar con indiferencia, entonces se postró enfrente de la eriza que estaba siendo sostenida por un Sonic que no había sido congelado –cuánto tiempo…

Knuckles empezó a gruñir por verse imposibilitado para atacarlo, sin embargo, volvió a verlo con detenimiento para confirmar aquello que los demás ya sabían… pero se le hizo extraño el hecho de que este Sonic tuviera vetas en las púas, dado que el Sonic que conocía, no las tenía.

-Esto sería un encuentro muy emotivo… -empezó a relatar mientras veía más de cerca a la eriza rosa y se fijaba en esos enormes ojos verdes que tenía. No los miró con nostalgia ni mucho menos, sólo se acercó para intimidarla y verla caer –de tener al menos una pizca de bondad –se acercó más y más a ella. Todos voltearon con los ojos a mirarlos, puesto que estaban demasiado cerca.

-Aléjate de ella… -exigió Sonic con cansancio, pero el otro no le hizo ni el menor caso –o te arrepentirás.

-¿Arrepentirme? –sonrió con suficiencia y malicia en cuanto acercó su mano a la cara de una Amy que temblaba por el miedo. Colocó su palma en su nuca y presionó hasta que la escuchó gritar –si no pienso hacerle nada malo… por ahora.

-¡Aléjate de ella! –volvió a exigir Sonic mientras buscaba moverse, pero también no pudo hacer nada… por algún motivo tenía muy en claro que, si intentaba algo, ella lo pagaría y con creces.

-No pienso hacerle nada malo… por ahora –repitió y entonces le tocó la frente con uno de los dedos –es más… si me quedara al menos una pizca de bondad, te agradecería.

-¿Por qué? –logró musitar en voz baja, pues hablar le causaba mucho dolor. Sonic intentó aferrarla más a él, pero entonces, su otro yo, la agarró por los cabellos y la tiró al suelo mientras la descongelaba para después empezar a pisarle la cabeza con el pie izquierdo.

-Porque… gracias a ti, soy lo que ves ahora –respondió con frialdad mientras presionaba poco a poco su planta contra su cabeza –y para acelerar el proceso, te mataría ahora mismo…

Aquellas palabras quebraron a la eriza, quien abrió los ojos de manera exorbitante y empezó a llorar en ese mismo instante por la sorpresa y la repugnancia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Jamás se sintió tan horrible, pues se lo estaba diciendo la persona que amaba, y que alguna vez le dijo a ella que la amó. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más para lagrimear ríos en cuestión de segundos. El peso del pie de aquel erizo ya no le era tan molesto, al menos ya no podía decir que era lo que más dolor le estaba causando. Perdió todas las fuerzas en ese instante y dejó que su pie hiciera lo que quisiera con su cabeza.

Sonic no podía sentirse peor, pues se estaba viendo a sí mismo hacerle daño a la persona que más quería, y más con su revelación sobre el posible destino de Amy. Sentía que era incapaz de detenerse, de detenerlo, de lograr hacer algo para que ella pudiera salir de ello ilesa. Se odió a sí mismo por primera vez en su vida, se odió por verse en esa situación, por maltratar a la gente, en especial a esa eriza que tanto amaba. Quiso llorar como ella lo estaba haciendo, pues podía también sentir el dolor de ella en él.

Más aún, no podía creer que de verdad él había sido el responsable de todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor; objetos destruidos, ceniza de seres por todas partes, calaveras en el suelo… no podía creer absolutamente nada de lo que sus ojos le empezaban a mostrar. El dolor volvió a clavársele como una espina en el corazón, como una aguja de mil y un sentimientos encontrados que amenazaba con romperse y matarlo de una sola vez.

Los gritos de Amy eran lo único que lo devolvía a la realidad, pues la muchacha aún seguía bajo su planta. Se preparó para hacer un spin dash attack, pero en cuanto vio que la estaba dejando de maltratar y se alejaba para acercarse a Knuckles y Tails, dejó de girar, puesto que no quería hacerles ningún daño a sus amistades.

-Una visita del pasado… -empezó a musitar el erizo oscuro en cuanto los vio –no recuerdo la última vez que… ¡oh, sí que lo recuerdo! -Empezó a sonreír con sed de sangre mientras se dirigía a Knuckles –a ti te desmembré hasta dejarte sin cabeza –una risa quería salírsele de la boca. Knuckles al escucharlo quiso dar un respingo, pues había imaginado toda esa escena, pero lo único que no sabía, era que lo que imaginaba no era NADA comparado con lo que en realidad había pasado. Pasó a dirigirse a Tails –y tú… tan chiquito e inocente… jamás creí que fueras tan difícil de matar –empezó a exclamar el erizo, llamando la atención del zorro –pero al menos ya no me tengo que preocupar por ti… pregúntale a Blaze qué fue lo que te ocurrió.

Tails tragó con fuerza al escucharlo hablar de manera tan tranquila y convincente… -pero no todo es gratis, antes logré sacarte un brazo –el zorro empezó a jadear con fuerza e intentar abrazarse para mantenerse unido. Lo de su brazo lo sobresaltó, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero sabía que no lograría llamar la atención de nadie, sabía que nada de lo que intentaran en ese momento lograría hacerlo salir del trance en el que se había metido, y no sólo él, sino que notó que todos sus amigos estaban de igual manera, y aunque Amy ya no tenía ningún pie encima… seguía sintiéndose destrozada –no piensen que los mataré ahora… ya habrá TIEMPO para eso –se dirigió a Amy en específico, la chica lo miró con pesadez.

Una ráfaga de fuego logró mover al Sonic de vetas oscuras al menos medio metro de distancia hacia atrás, el fuego no lo hizo sentir ni un atibo de amenaza, pero el hecho de que lo movieran, se le hizo sumamente insultante, por lo que miró en dirección de dónde provenía aquella línea de fuego… encontrándose a una Blaze magullada y con expresión de furia en su rostro con un arma de fuego en la mano, una que empezó a expedir una ligera bocanada de humo que con pretensión sopló para después mirarlo con más furia.

Aquello enojó aún más a Sonic, quien fue a atacarla directamente para que ésta esquivara su ataque volando con el fuego de sus plantas, pero después él la tomó por los pies y la lanzó hacia al frente. Sonic joven vio esto y se abalanzó para salvar a Blaze de una posible muerte estampada contra un edificio. En cuanto estuvieron en tierra, ella medio abrió los ojos para mirarlo fugazmente.

-Eres el Sonic que recuerdo… ¿cierto? –empezó a musitar por lo bajo, él asintió y sonrió con jovialidad, aquello confirmó lo que pensaba –había olvidado lo… galante que… que eras –entonces fue cuando la chica cayó en un desmayo.

La cargó y llevó con Tarah, quien se encontraba más calmada por lo de su hueso roto.

-Te la encargo… -dijo mientras la recostaba a su lado. Blaze despertó poco después, un par de segundos, de hecho.

-Váyanse de aquí… -ordenó la gata lila mientras se ponía en pie.

-Pero… -argumentó Tarah al verla –no estás en…

-¿En condiciones? –volvió a adivinarle el pensamiento -¿y cuándo me ha importado estarlo? –preguntó Blaze mientras sonreía con suficiencia -¡llévatelos! Volveré cuando hayamos acabado con esto…

-Pero… -la gata no le hizo caso alguno y se dirigió a donde Sonic estaba. Tarah no hizo nada además de acatar las órdenes de la lila y entonces fue a llamarlos.

-¡Vámonos! –gritó la eriza mientras agarraba una pistola con su mano disponible y se aferraba la otra contra su pecho -¡no hay tiempo!

Los demás habían apenas regresado de su trance, por eso mismo fue que decidieron seguirla. Amy se quedó mirando al conflicto que empezó a desarrollarse: Sonic corriendo de un lado a otro mientras intentaba atacar, Blaze disparando y el Sonic de vetas negras… ganando el combate.

No hizo nada además de verlo, pues no quería entrometerse dado que él se la tenía jurada…

"Buena suerte, Sonic" deseó a su amigo de púas azules y se fue corriendo con los demás detrás de Tarah.

* * *

**ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO :3 ME ESTOY ESFORZANDO Y NO LOS HAGO TAN LARGOS LOS CAPS PORQUE... PORQUE YOLO XD**


	6. De regreso

-Llegamos –anunció Tarah con un poco de cansancio, pues habían corrido más de cinco cuadras destrozadas corriendo, sin mencionar los obstáculos que los restos les causaron para poder llegar a una coladera que se abría automáticamente y los recibía con un ascensor para llevarlos a un cuarto que se encontraba oculto a más de cinco kilómetros bajo tierra. Esa era la última base, la que se suponía debía ser la más segura; sin embargo, con ese maldito Sonic cerca… nada era seguro.

Amy bajó de inmediato del elevador y le dio Tarah un trapo para limpiarse los ojos debido a que seguía llorando; Tails recorrió todo ese enorme lugar, una base oscura y revestida de azulejos, libreros y mesas de laboratorio sobre un suelo enmoquetado de un tono más oscuro y brillante, casi como un tono azabache; pronto se acercó a las mesas y empezó a revisarlo todo. Cerca, en un pedestal, había unos cinturones con hebillas del mismo estilo que las de Tarah y la recién fallecida Leoa, todas ellas con un reloj en el centro cuyas manecillas apuntaban a distintos números.

-¿Esto qué es? –preguntó curioso e intentó agarrar una… antes de que un cuchillo casi le rebanara los dedos, evitando así que las tomara.

-¡No toques eso! –exigió Tarah mientras se dirigía a otra puerta, una puerta metálica que tenía una cruz roja enfrente… era más que obvio que iba a que la enyesaran –regresaré pronto… no quiero que toquen nada.

Se sujetó la mano y entró desapareciendo bajo el atronador golpe de una puerta metálica en descenso. Amy empezó a caminar por el lugar con la mirada preocupada y el pañuelo en la mano. Le preocupaba que algo malo le fuera a pasar a Sonic o a Blaze en esa pelea, Blaze no era difícil de distinguir, si acaso tenía otras arrugas extras debajo de los ojos, pero esos orbes dorados eran inconfundibles, eran algo imposible de olvidar cuando se trataba de la gata lila, la que ya no parecía reservada, sino que entraba a pelear con todo lo que tenía… eso le hizo pensar ¿por qué estaba sola? ¿qué había ocurrido con Silver? Se respondió de inmediato cuando recordó sus palabras: "Amy… tú… Silver… Cream… incluso la familia de Sonic… ¡Y TODOS POR TU CULPA!" …pero ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido en sí?

Se acercó a unas pantallas que habían a su mano izquierda y empezó a reproducir algunos CD's que se encontraban ya colocados. Estaban etiquetados por años, estaban fechados por años, y eran diecisiete…

Reprodujo el del año 2026, encontrando algo que no quería ver… era su compañero, el equidna que se encontraba con ella en ese mismo cuarto. La pantalla dejaba mostrar un ambiente frío, delatando que era invierno por la nieve ensuciada con la tierra y las cenizas del lugar. Sonic se veía ligeramente más joven, pero no por eso más jovial; dejaba ver su lengua de serpiente en ratos y sonreía con suficiente sed como para acabar con cualquiera. Amy prestó atención al video.

-Y bien, equidnita… ¿quieres morir aquí? –retó el erizo de vetas negras, pero Knuckles no se dejó intimidar.

-Esa pregunta te la hago a ti… -respondió con suficiente malicia, pues se notaba que algo sabía, que si jugaba limpio, perdería.

-Si de verdad así lo quieres…

Inició una pelea fuerte entre ellos dos en solitario, aquel lugar desolado presenció una serie de ráfagas de color negro y rojo que chocaban la una con la otra; las piedras que salían del cuerpo de Knuckles puesto que podía controlar la tierra intentaban clavársele en el corazón a Sonic… pero no lo lograba.

-Creí que sería algo menos… aburrido –dijo para sí el erizo mientras agarraba al equidna por el cuello y lo empezaba a golpear con puñetazos fuertes y muy dolorosos. La sangre no se hizo esperar en su rostro, los moretones rebozaron sin necesidad de esperar y entonces, el equidna cayó al suelo –sabía que…

-¡Idiota! ¡No me he rendido! –gritó el equidna poniéndose en pie. Knuckles llegó con Amy para ver el video, para verse en esa grabación y apreciar el desastre que su rostro era.

-¿De qué año es? –preguntó Knuckles a la chica.

-2026 –respondió sin dejar de mirar a un Knuckles que jamás se rendiría.

-Creo que… -no terminó Sonic su frase y empezó a girar para impactar en el cuerpo de un Knuckles noqueado y desfalleciente hasta la médula. Chocó contra él y empezó a girar sobre sus músculos, penetrando el abdomen, tórax, costillas y el omóplato, dejándolo respirar muy poco -¿ya te rindes? –ante la falta de respuesta, Sonic empezó a atacarle las extremidades… iniciando por una pierna izquierda que pronto dejaría de estar ahí. Los gritos del equidna se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, y el impacto de un joven Knuckles no se hizo esperar en cuanto vio que esa escena se repitió tres veces más… amputándole las cuatro extremidades para dejar caer su tronco al suelo –esto ya no es divertido –susurró Sonic para sí y entonces… el spin dash le voló violentamente la cabeza, destrozando los músculos de su cuello, matándolo en el acto.

Knuckles empezó a jadear inmediatamente cuando un letrero de "caído" en letras grandes y rojas hizo acto de presencia. Luchó por mantenerse unido abrazándose con fuerza todo el cuerpo, Amy no podía decir que se sentía mejor… pero la curiosidad pudo más con ella, y al azar colocó el disco fechado como 2018.

El video mostraba una Green Hill sin naturaleza, sin vida, sin absolutamente nada que lo hiciera deseable… salvo una niñita coneja de diez años de edad que vestía un hermoso conjunto crema con volados y luchaba por esconderse entre los escombros de algo que había arrasado el lugar, al parecer, era algún huracán o un terremoto por la cantidad de desastres que habían.

La niña lloraba y se aferraba a un chao que llevaba un moño color rojo, fue entonces cuando Amy distinguió a Cream de inmediato, la niña luchaba por seguir viva.

-Hola –saludó esa maldita y gutural voz, Cream abrió sus ojos improvisadamente y volteó a verlo de frente para después pegar un grito que fue silenciado por una garra maldita que le cortó la garganta… acabando así con la historia de la niña. Pasó a poner un video fechado con el año de 2024… Silver ahora era el protagonista junto con una Blaze que se veía más joven, menos tensa.

Parecía que la pelea estaba ganada cuando Silver usó su telequinesis para paralizar al erizo negro. Hacía un equipo formidable con la gata, la que estuvo a punto de hacerlo ceder con su fuego negro.

-¿De verdad creen que esto es suficiente? –preguntó Sonic al verlos de nuevo con esos ojos rojos con aspecto frívolo y demencial… los sorprendió cuando pudo liberarse de la telequinesis de Silver y así huir a con él para tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el chico… a quien le ganó después de haberle roto las costillas, haciéndolo sufrir en un inicio. Volteó a ver a Blaze y entonces los puñetazos en la cara no se le hicieron esperar. Generando charcos de sangre, la gata retomó el ataque contra Sonic… pero ya había sido demasiado tarde… antes de que ella hubiera podido sacar el arma, él ya lo había desnucado y tirado, pero eso fue algo que Blaze no supo sino hasta que intentó atacar y él se escapó.

-Silver, levántate –ordenó Blaze al verlo tirado en el suelo, pero se le hizo sumamente extraño que éste no respondiera a su llamado –Silver, levántate –volvió a ordenar -¡que te levantes!

Se acercó a él y le sintió el pulso… que ya no existía. De inmediato había muerto y se percató de que tenía el cuello roto. La gata se acuclilló vencida por sus sentimientos y empezó a llorar con demasiada fuerza como para no ser escuchada. Detrás de ella apareció Sonic, quien le colocó la mano en el hombro. Ella se asustó.

-A ti no necesito matarte… me aseguré de hacerlo sin siquiera tocarte –respondió éste para después propinarle una patada en la cara y salir corriendo del lugar.

-¿Qué haces, Amy? –preguntó Tails al verla tan ensimismada con unos videos con toque perturbador.

-Pues… -respondió un poco tocada por las imágenes –veía el futuro de Sonic –dijo con pesadez –y al parecer… es un poco tonto.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tails al ver de nuevo los videos… ahora aparecía Sonic destruyendo tanques militares y acabando con helicópteros mientras reía con mucha fuerza.

-Ok… ¡es un gran tonto! –gritó Amy decepcionada de lo que había visto. Entonces Tarah salió con un yeso en la muñeca, notando todo lo que había ocurrido, en especial viendo las imágenes que se veían en las pantallas.

-¿Qué están haciendo, bola de inútiles? –gritó enojada al verlos alrededor de la televisión, sin embargo, Amy la pudo confrontar.

-¿¡Qué son todos estos videos!? ¡Qué es esto! –exclamó preocupada -¡no quiero que me des respuesta ambigua! ¡Dime!

La eriza castaña se reservó el comentario y se sacó la gabardina para poder sentirse más cómoda, pero el sólo movimiento de su mano le imposibilitaba hacer muchas cosas. Calló a Amy con la boca y entonces la miró a los ojos.

-Ok, Amy… ¡cállate por un segundo y escúchame! –exigió de la misma manera en que lo hacía en el pasado, ésta se extrañó y entonces volvió a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas –¡estamos en el año 2031 y tu hermoso novio ha causado todo el caos que ves aquí!

-De eso ya me di cuenta –respondió ella, aún recordando e intentando calmarse por los videos –me pisó la cabeza… ¡pero ese no puede ser Sonic! ¡no puede ser, no puede!

Tarah se calló en señal de negación, pero la volvió a ver a ese mar húmedo de color verde en señal de un "lo siento" –en caso de que fuera… ¿cómo pasó?

Tarah volvió a bajar la mirada… pues la única que sabía las cosas, los detalles… era Blaze.

Se dirigió a ella y con una fuerte voz ronca, empezó a hablar.

-No creo que quieras saberlo… -dijo finalmente para retomar su lugar –lo único que deben saber, es que no pueden quedarse aquí… deben irse a su época o si no… alterarán demasiado la historia.

-Pero… si la historia dice que Sonic me va a descabezar… ¡definitivamente quiero alterarla! -replicó Knuckles al escuchar a Tarah hablar así -¡no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero vivir!

-Entonces, si quieren vivir, maten a Sonic… esa es la solución.

Ante esas palabras, Amy empezó a lagrimear frenéticamente, pues no quería tener que matar a la persona que más amaba.

-¡Debe de haber otra forma! –musitó en voz baja mientras pensaba en los hechos en cuestión –debemos… debemos…

-Deben volver y matarlo cuando sea el momento…–resopló la eriza mientras escuchaba a Tarah, pues estaba confundida… ¿matarla? Sabía que Sonic le había dicho que debería estar agradecido con ella, y una parte de lo que la destrozó fue saber que ella tendría la culpa por ello, de que él se volviera así.

-Entonces mátame a mí –exclamó Amy, Tarah la miró con fuerza y entonces la fue a abofetear, llamando la atención de todos -¡mátame si soy la responsable de esto!

-¡Ese fue justamente el problema, Amy Rose! –respondió Tarah al verla a los ojos –Sonic te mató por accidente hoy, hace diecisiete años, en un ataque de Eggman y por eso fue que se volvió un…

La noticia dejó impactada a la eriza rosa, la dejó demasiado consternada, lo suficiente como para volver a caerse y desfallecer por la noticia… ese destino, un destino implacable era el que se mostraba enfrente de ella, un destino que, de alguna forma u otra, fue causado por su culpa.

-Él te amaba con toda su alma, y cuando ocurrió todo, se sintió culpable… y fue por esa culpa que se volvió lo que es ahora. El resto no me quedó claro jamás.

La chica cayó al suelo para llorar nuevamente y mucho más de lo que jamás pensó posible… el corazón se le partía en pedazos cuando alguien le decía algo sobre ese destino tan fatal, cuando pensaba en todo lo posible, en las situaciones… sintió que todo se derrumbó cuesta abajo y la dejó enterrada en un mar de pesadillas, un mar del que no sería fácil volver.

-Vamos –ordenó Tarah –tengo que regresarlos a su época –anunció.

-¡No nos iremos sin Sonic! –rezongó Tails dado que su amiga no estaba en posición para decir nada.

-Cuando lo encontremos, lo enviaremos de vuelta con ustedes. Ahora sí, Tails… pásame las hebillas –el zorro fue por los aparatos y ella se los puso en las caderas para después programar en la computadora el día, hora y lugar deseados para volver en el tiempo –nosotras nos encargaremos de que Sonic se encuentre bien… ¡buen viaje!

-Gracias…

-Soy Tarah –respondió con una sonrisa ladina, Amy fue tras ella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-Te agradezco lo que haces… -dijo en voz baja –gracias.

-Te esperan –señaló y entonces se colocó en su lugar junto a los chicos –cuando hayan vuelto en el tiempo, las hebillas se transportarán de vuelta al laboratorio.

Entonces, sin más que decir, presionó el botón que hizo que las hebillas brillaran de azul y los consumiera para regresarse a su época.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic seguía intentando pelear, pero a lo más que aspiraba era a esquivar y a intentar patear de manera fallida, pues su otro yo era mucho más rápido… ¡eso debía ser imposible! Si era él, debía mantener su velocidad normal.

Blaze no se quedaba atrás, pues desde su posición como francotiradora buscaba un buen ángulo para disparar sus láseres o su fuego, sin embargo, gracias a la velocidad de ambos, no podía encontrar absolutamente nada útil. Saltó de edificio en edificio y buscó más y más… sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue tirar escombros de lugar en lugar esperando bloquearles el paso.

Sonic se lo topó de frente y se intimidó un poco… era más alto, más fornido, más oscuro y sobretodo: más letal.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes detenerme? –preguntó Sonic a su pequeño yo, a quien logró atrapar sin necesidad de aparatos, como otros habían utilizado anteriormente. Sólo usó su mano y lo sostuvo por el cuello con el afán de dejarlo sin consciencia.

Sonic luchó por liberarse, pero no fue suficiente dado que su otro yo empezó a pegarle con demasiada fuerza en el rostro… lo suficiente como para dejarlo semi-inconsciente, puesto que a él no lo iba a matar, no estaba ni entraba en sus planes el hacerlo.

-¡Déjalo en paz! –gritó una Blaze enojada y muy iracunda… el dolor de aquel día en el que vio a Silver muerto había podido de nuevo con ella. Disparó, pero el erizo oscuro sólo esquivó y terminó por acercarse a ella.

-Buen intento… pero no –dijo entre risas oscuras y pesadas para después usar su mano libre y lanzarla hasta hacerla estampar contra un edificio. Blaze cayó a los escombros y quedó sin consciencia –creo que la maté… bueno, eso no te incumbe a ti –volteó a ver que Sonic intentaba asestarle patadas inútilmente. Se lo llevó lejos y lo estampó contra un edificio de iguales condiciones.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó un Sonic magullado -¿vas a matarme? ¿y qué pasará contigo?

-Eres un idiota –musitó entre risas –no necesito matarte, por eso ni siquiera he usado mi capacidad –aquello asustó a Sonic en demasía –sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que tú te vuelvas yo… y me aseguraré de que pase.

-¿Y qué harás para lograrlo? –empezó a reír entre jadeos de dolor. La desesperación ya lo había llevado a esos niveles.

-Sólo debo asegurarme de que tu vida se destruya por completo –sonrió ante esta frase –y eso ocurrirá hoy a las seis de la tarde… justamente hoy, tu vida se perdió en los abismos y nací yo de ellos. Por cierto, le mandaré saludos a tu noviecita.

-¿Qué? –preguntó poco antes de perder la conciencia -¡Amy! –empezó a recordar cuando la pisó, lo que le dijo… agradecerle que ella lo volvió lo que él era ahora -¿ella qué tiene que ver con… con esto?

-Esa chica pasó a arruinar tu vida con sólo perder la suya –fue lo único que dijo –y de esa manera nací yo… y no lo evitarás. Voy a encargarme de que todo ocurra… ¡me encargaré de seguir existiendo! –respondió con voz gutural y entonces golpeó a Sonic en la cabeza para terminar de dejarlo inconsciente. Lo miró con fijeza y entonces… de manera inexplicable, un aura negra lo rodeó para consumirlo en ella, reduciéndole el tamaño, aclarando el color de sus púas y cambiando el color de sus ojos rojos a unos tan verdes como el pasto. Decidió hacerse algunas marcas de combate perdido y cuando se vio completamente cambiado, sonrió con suficiencia y se fue de aquella calle corriendo para buscar a Blaze.

Sonic despertó tres horas más tarde, en un callejón vacío y oscuro, húmedo también porque estaba su rostro contra un suelo sencillo y lleno de charcos.

Se levantó poco a poco y lo registró todo con los ojos…

Para encontrarse de frente única y exclusivamente con un grupo de personas, se veían maltratadas en aspecto; Buns Rabbot había perdido los oídos gracias a Sonic hacía mucho tiempo y para rematar el equipo: Fiona Fox, pero más grande, también se notaba que había engordado y perdido uno de sus senos… pero el más resaltante era el erizo verde tan igual a Sonic que parecía un dibujo, ahora tenía más cicatrices en el pecho, y por algún motivo se veía más chico de estatura.

Se acercaron poco a poco a él.

Entre las chicas que estaban ahí, varias distinguibles como Alicia Acorn, Buns, Fiona, empezaron a empujarlo aprovechando que se encontraba débil, lo suficiente como para correr. Miles se les unió en el juego, pues éste parecía no poder moverse sin necesidad de dos prótesis en sus piernas, por lo que empezó a desquitarse con golpes fuertes contra él.

Pronto terminó más magullado de lo que estaba… y cerca de Scourge, a quien distinguió cuando lo miró hacia arriba. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio en silla de ruedas que sintió temor.

-¡Scourge! –exclamó -¡sea lo que te haya pasado, te puedo jurar que no tuve la culpa! –gritó con sus pocas fuerzas, pero entonces él sacó un bate y empezó a moverlo entre sus manos.

-He esperado mucho tiempo para esto –dijo. Pero su rostro no parecía contento, quería saldar la cuenta que tenía pendiente con Sonic.

Todos empezaron a acercársele poco a poco, dejándolo atrapado en ese callejón sin salida.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No fui yo! –empezó a gritar desesperado nada más porque no podía pelear -¡deténganse!

Y entonces… Sonic el erizo sufrió de otra masacre...

* * *

**SALDRÁ SONIC DE ESTA? ¿QUÉ PRETENDE SU OTRO Y MALVADO YO? :D DESCÚBRANLO... NAAAH, CUANDO LO ESCRIBA XD**


	7. Engaño

Blaze despertó de su trance, se encontraba entre los escombros adolorida por lo que había ocurrido. No recordaba demasiado, sólo que ese maldito ser la había arrojado hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba… por suerte, pudo activar un escudo de su cinturón y amortiguar un golpe que la hubiera matado posiblemente. Se levantó con mucho pesar y salió de aquella pila de piedras y vigas para estabilizarse y caminar un poco.

-¿Qué…? –empezó a murmullar mientras se llevaba la mano a una parte de su cabeza que se encontraba sangrando. Todo su guante se ensució en el acto. Después se palpó todo el cuerpo para revisar el no tener heridas graves… encontrándose con un trozo de vidrio que atravesaba la carne de su pantorrilla. La herida ardía, la herida la estaba casi matando por el dolor que causaba un objeto de tales magnitudes.

Se sacó el cristal rápidamente para después notar que la sangre empapaba tres cuartos del vidrio, dándole una apariencia febril y tétrica cuando pensaba que todo eso había podido caber en ella. Intentó sostenerse en pie mientras se vendaba la herida con los restos de su blusa blanca hecha girones -¡Sonic! –gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, gritó con el poco aire de su garganta… aquella escena, aquella horrible escena en la que Sonic empezó a golpear al joven erizo le partió el alma en dos, porque era la copia perfecta de la muerte de Silver.

Decidió tragarse esos pesados recuerdos que tanta acidez le producían en la mente y empezar a buscar a Sonic joven, pues no confiaba en la posibilidad de que estuviera menos lisiado que ella.

"Pero debe estar vivo" supuso de inmediato al ver que su tiempo no había cambiado en absoluto.

-¡Blaze! –escuchó que alguien gritó desde las lejanías. La chica con su cojera volteó a ver de dónde provenían aquellos gritos llenos de dolor -¡Blaze!

Lo distinguió salir de las sombras, una figura con púas peinadas hacia abajo y a la que la poca luz de sol iluminaba, coloreándolo de un azul eléctrico oscuro; los ojos se le veían verdes y confiados, pero las heridas de su cuerpo y el cómo caminaba delataba que había sufrido bastante en combate. Por un segundo, se le iluminaron los ojos, cambiando a un fugaz escarlata que regresó al verde del pasto.

-¡Sonic! –gritó al verlo correr con paso vacilante, pero ella no estaba mejor al dar tumbos cada vez que quería mover los pies -¡Sonic! –lo vio caer y entonces caminó tanto como pudo para llegar a él con mucha suerte de no terminar tirada -¿estás bien?

-Sí… -empezó a jadear mientras se adaptaba a su viejo timbre de voz –estoy bien, o al menos… -murmulló lentamente mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de Blaze.

-¡Te llevaré a la base!

Eso estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que había planeado, la mismísima Blaze lo iba a llevar a su base para seguramente "regresarlo" a su época. Sonrió de lado y volvió a apoyarse en ella mientras lo guiaba a pasos agigantados como dolorosos a una entrada de cloaca que se abrió para recibirlos con un ascensor. Sonic contempló todo mientras buscaba algo qué hacer para poder mantener aún la coartada.

Los recuerdos de su antiguo ser eran difusos, la manera en la que veía al vida… todo eso se había quedado en su parte bondadosa, en la que había abandonado para volverse lo que en ese momento era.

Salieron al mismo cuarto donde estuvieron los amigos de Sonic con Tarah y entonces Blaze empezó a programar la máquina para viajar en el tiempo… fecha, hora y lugar.

-Con eso debería ser suficiente para que regreses a tu época y asegures el futuro –dijo Blaze entre suspiros mientras tecleaba en su computador para después entrar a la enfermería para atender su herida. Sonic se quedó solo en aquel lugar y empezó a mirarlo todo. La fecha y hora estaba en lo correcto, no podía pedir más, no podía hacerlo. Casi explotó de carcajadas de complacencia cuando se percató de ello, pero guardó la compostura cuando Blaze salió con vendas en la cabeza y un torniquete en la pierna.

-Bien… sólo debo dejarte las últimas coordenadas y podrás irte a casa –dijo con algo de pesar en su voz, pero Sonic no le prestó atención.

-Gracias por lo que haces, Blaze –respondió él con un poco de amargura en su voz… esas palabras no estaban en su vocabulario desde hacía mucho tiempo, y el decirlas le producía una fuerte sensación de estupidez, puesto que él no agradecía nada, puesto que él era completamente malvado en esencia.

-Gracias a ti –exclamó mientras sonreía de lado y dejaba que Blaze le pusiera uno de los cinturones.

-Cuando estés por allá, la hebilla retornará por sí sola –explicó –así que no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Es lo que pretendo –exclamó mostrando todos los dientes, cuando hizo esto, Blaze ya había presionado el botón. La lengua serpentina de Sonic volvió a deslizarse y entonces el aura azul que se lo llevaría empezó a envolverlo.

-¡Tú! –exclamó Blaze extrañada por aquella equivocación, molesta e indignada por lo que había ocurrido en ese momento -¡me engañaste!

-Y lo hice muy bien –dejó salir su voz gutural mientras lanzaba energía a varios objetos flamables para hacerlos explotar…

Blaze no pudo detenerlo, pues algunos objetos empezaron a explotar y la dejaron inconsciente, pero no lo suficiente como para no volver a activar sus escudos y envolverse en fuego…

Cuando el caos del lugar se calmó, pudo contemplar todo el desastre nuevamente: nubes negras tapándolo todo, pero todas ellas eran cenizas, simples cenizas oscuras que llegaban a matar apenas se respiraban; los restos de la estructura cayeron de manera precipitada sobre el escudo brillante de Blaze… quien era la única en el lugar.

Se volvió a levantar con pesadez sin dejar desactivado el escudo. Caminó por los destrozos, pues la base era un sitio fuerte y resistiría eso y más… hasta que a sus pies se materializó una hebilla metálica con un reloj en el centro.

Recordaba algunos destellos antes de la explosión… se había movido, tal vez muy rápido, tal vez ni siquiera lo había hecho… pero cuando abrió la puerta para entrar al laboratorio clausurado de Tails…

Encontró entonces un cuerpo castaño y mutilado del otro lado… cicatrices en el pecho, púas destrozadas, su gabardina hecha girones, su ropa de red rota y todo su rostro bañado en sangre. Había una gran cortada en el centro de su cuerpo, donde debería estar su estómago, la cortada cruzaba por la espalda, rompiendo así todos sus huesos. La mirada café parecía estar puesta en otra parte… en otra parte de algún otro mundo que se hallaba muy lejos de la imaginación de la lila.

Blaze se arrodilló a un lado de la chica y empezó a gritar con más desesperación de la que jamás creyó posible. Todos, absolutamente todos habían muerto… ahora sólo quedaba ella.

De haber podido reparar la máquina en ese instante, ella lo hubiera hecho sólo para perseguir a ese falso Sonic joven y matarlo con sus propias manos, sin embargo no podía, porque la tecnología de Tails sólo la conocía una persona en sí misma: Tails, y ahora él estaba bajo los escombros de otra base destruida por Sonic.

0-0-0-0-0

-Station Square, año 2014, 12:00 pm-

Habían apenas llegado de aquel horrible trance para intentar "despertar" y comprobar que lo que habían vivido había sido sumamente real. A ellos les ocurrían esa clase de cosas todo el tiempo, por lo que no era raro verse envueltos en problemas que involucraran un viaje en el tiempo. Si habían viajado a otro planeta lleno de humanos, les podía ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Amy se recostó en el suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente… sabía que ese día, muy poco menos de seis horas… moriría ¿y de qué forma? A manos de su amor más grande… pero si podía evitarlo, tal vez ese futuro desagradable dejaría de mostrarse amenazante para ella… y para él.

-Amy… ¿estás…? –preguntó Knuckles mientras se acuclillaba a su lado.

-¡No, no estoy bien, Knuckles! –gritó intentándose levantar para caminar directamente a su casa –no quiero que…

-Ni nosotros queremos que Sonic se haga eso… -respondió Tails cabizbajo –lo único que sabemos… es que debes quedarte en casa cuando den las seis en el reloj. No podemos correr riesgos ni contigo ni más adelante.

-Entiendo, Tails –respondió cabizbaja la eriza a la vez que caminaba en dirección a su casa –gracias por la preocupación –dijo en voz baja mientras corría, dejando a su paso algunos diamantes de agua flotar en el aire...

Entró a su casa y la aseguró tapando todas las rendijas, cerrando toda puerta y ventana que diera con el exterior para sacar una baraja de naipes que tenía guardada siempre en uno de sus cajones. La abrió cuidadosamente y la colocó sobre la mesa para empezar a hacer lo que mejor sabía: adivinar el futuro con cartas del tarot.

Agarró al azar algunas cartas y las empezó a colocar boca abajo para adivinarse a sí misma qué es lo que el futuro le depararía. Alzó la primera carta… encontrándose con aquella figura que no quería ni añoraba ver para ella misma: La carta de la muerte.

Cuando alzó la segunda y la tercera, todas y cada una de ellas anunciaban más y más muerte, destrucción, odio, malestar… nada podía curarla ahora de todas sus emociones fuertes ¡nada!

Amy Rose estaba segura de que moriría.

-Vamos Knuckles –musitó Tails afuera de la casita de Amy Rose.

-¿Qué quieres, Tails? –preguntó el rojo aún impactado por la actitud de la rosa.

-Vamos a pedirle a Sonia que entretenga a Sonic para que no saque a Amy a pasear hoy –avisó y entonces lo tomó del brazo para llevárselo a la gran casa de Sonic, puesto que sus hermanos habían logrado la fama mundial.

-Station Squares, año 2014, 15:00 pm-

Sonic cayó de vuelta en el mismo sitio en el que el Sonic joven había sido transportado. Podía confundirse con facilidad con el otro chico gracias a sus púas, ojos y sonrisa ladina, sin embargo, había aún algo oscuro en ese pequeño movimiento de sus comisuras, uno que dejaba entrever un ente malvado y feliz adentro de él.

-Creo que… no será tan fácil como supuse –pensó de inmediato en cuanto se percató de que su memoria no estaba del todo pulida –pero lograré mi meta –sonrió con fuerza para sí y entonces empezó a correr con velocidad moderada para encontrar la casa en la que había vivido.

Entró con pasos torpes y vacilantes, aún se veía magullado por aquel combate, o esa era la fachada que quería dar. Subió las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso, unas muy elegantes hechas de mármol y madera de caoba, y entró a su habitación para cerrar la puerta con fuerza y revisarlo todo… una cama que casi nunca tocaba por el hecho de irse a dormir a los tejados, un espejo que no usaba, un armario lleno de ropa que jamás utilizaría…

De pronto, empezó a recordar como leves chispazos su vida antes de aquel accidente.

"Tonterías" dijo y entonces recorrió de nuevo la habitación con la mirada.

-Mi viejo cuarto –siguió musitando –mi vieja cara –empezó a palparse los pómulos y las mejillas para ver que alguien intentaba girar el pomo de su puerta.

Sonia no estaba segura si eso era lo correcto, igual consideraba que la historia de Tails era un disparate. Aún recordaba el tono de voz que había usado con ella:

"_-Sonia… -habló un tímido y acobardado Tails con un timbre de voz quebradizo a una eriza con flequillo, piercings y de un color rosa casi tan chicloso como el de Amy. No sabía cómo armar su frase, cómo hacer de sus palabras algo creíble._

_-¡Tails! –exclamó contenta -¿qué te ocurre? Te veo tenso –dijo desapareciendo su sonrisa._

_-Es que… ¿te sería mucha petición el…? –se detuvo de inmediato, pues no había manera de explicárselo sin parecer un loco o un esquizofrénico –si…_

_Knuckles desesperado, empezó a abrir las fauces para…_

_-¡Te pedimos que de favor evites que Sonic salga hoy con Amy para que no la mate ni se vuelva un malo idiota que nos matará y me sacará la cabeza! –habló tan rápido que ambos se le quedaron mirando, en especial Sonia, quien empezó a considerar que esos dos estaban demasiado locos._

_-Llamaré a urgencias –dijo Sonia mientras se adentraba a la casa para cerrarles la puerta en la cara._

_-Aunque Knuckles esté idiota, tiene razón –murmulló por lo bajo, llamando la atención de Sonia –viajamos en el tiempo con Amy y Sonic, viajamos al futuro… y Sonic se hará alguien horrible si no evitamos que salga hoy a las seis de la tarde._

_Sonia lo pensó bien, pues ella había sido testigo de muchas locuras que su hermano había vivido en compañía de esos dos… la menos creíble había sido la del caballero negro que les había platicado, pero en definitiva, era cierta. Optó por escucharlos._

_-Bien. Fingiré que les creo ¿y yo dónde entro en esto? –preguntó Sonia._

_-Él… él… -argumentó Tails…_

_-Te matará a ti, Aleena y Manic… y créeme que no le va a interesar –gritó sin más, y ante esta frase… ella les cerró la puerta en la cara para empezar a pensar en las palabras de ellos._

_Viaje en el tiempo… era una idea que a ella se le hacía extraña, pero no por eso imposible. Entonces se separó de la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de Sonic."_

Giró la perilla con lentitud y abrió la blanca puerta llena de posters para ver a un Sonic que se miraba al espejo con curiosidad.

-Y mi vieja hermana… Sonia –musitó en voz baja para después empezar a fingir que se arreglaba para ver a Amy -¿Qué quieres, Sonia? ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?

-…Sí, pero pensé que… -empezó a armar su frase, Sonic la miró con detenimiento –es que a las seis tengo ensayo con Manic y pensé que sería bueno que conviviéramos más.

-A esa hora saldré con Ammes –respondió sin tomarle más importancia –y si me disculpas, estoy hecho un asco, así que me bañaré.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto? –preguntó ella mirándolo con detenimiento a todo el pelaje hecho un asco, con mezclas de sangre y barro, sin mencionar cortadas y golpes en el rostro –no creo que Amy quiera verte así… ¡ven con nosotros!

-¿Qué te traes, Sonia? –preguntó molesto, entonces la chica lo miró con fijeza, rindiéndose en ese momento.

-Estuve pensando… -dijo en voz baja –te diré la verdad. Tails y Knuckles vinieron a contarme algo horrible… algo que espero sea sólo otro delirio, pero considerando las locuras de aventuras que sueles tener…

Él lo miró con fijeza.

-Me dijeron que tal vez… hoy fueras a matar a Amy, y no quiero eso ni para ella ni para ti. Por algún motivo les creo y realmente te vas a sentir mucho mejor de venir aquí conmigo y Manic.

Rió a carcajadas Sonic ante tal propuesta.

-¿Yo? ¿Matar a Amy? Sí que no tienes una idea –dijo mientras entraba al baño para recargarse en el marco con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo… créeme que sí la tengo. Sé lo que haces con tus amigos, sé que salvas a Mobius, sé que ayudas a todos… pero no quiero que por ello resultes lastimado.

-¿Siempre lo supiste? –preguntó extrañado.

-Lo sé… y siempre te cubrimos ante mamá para que hicieras lo correcto, pero si no vas a hacerlo hoy… eso se acabó.

-Siempre fuiste más inteligente de lo que pensé –habló con voz grave y dejó salir su verdadera forma después de que un aura negra se dejara ver para convertirlo de nuevo en aquel horrible erizo de vetas negras y ojos rojos. Sonrió con malicia al verla de frente.

-Tú… tú… -empezó a gritar ahogadamente mientras abría los ojos tanto que creía que se le iban a salir; dio tumbos mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pues el tamaño colosal de ese ser la había intimidado -¡tú no eres Sonic!

-Oh… sí, lo fui –dijo con cinismo –pero ya crecí –sonrió –el Sonic que conoces está vagando en el futuro, diecisiete años exactamente a partir de hoy.

Aquello la hizo enojar a la eriza, pero no por eso se acercó más a él, sino que se quedó quieta, en su lugar, sin moverse, pero dejándose llevar por emociones más explosivas que la dinamita.

-Escapará –musitó en voz alta y con los ojos quebradizos a punto de llorar -¡te vencerá!

-¿Cómo, eh? –empezó a hablar mientras la alzaba por las solapas de su playera -¿con el portal de Blaze? Lo destruí. ¿El portal del cabeza de huevo? Me encargaré de destruirlo en cuanto lo encuentre.

-¿Cabeza de huevo? ¿Eggman? –empezó a musitar para sí -¿qué tiene que ver él en esto?

-¿O será que tú puedas detenerme? ¿tú? No… no podrás evitar que mate a Amy y que asegure mi futuro… entonces… -empezó a reunir energía en su mano para después dejarla salir apuntando al cuerpo de Sonia –debe ser: ninguna de las anteriores.

-Station Square, año 2031-

-¡Deténganse! ¡deténganse! –gritaba Sonic a todos aquellos villanos que lo estaban atacando, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitar que le golpearan así de fuerte, así de letal puesto que cada vez que caía.

O Alicia o Fiona lo pateaban en el rostro para después dejar que Miles lo electrocutara con sus armas o Buns lo azotara contra los muros. Scourge ya no podía correr, ya era inútil sin sus piernas, y por eso era que descargaba su furia con ese bate sobre las piernas del erizo, para que él al menos sufriera una mínima parte de lo que él sufrío.

-¡Deténganse! ¡No fui yo, se los juro que no fui yo! –empezó a gritar desesperado mientras la sangre le corría por el rostro, los moretones se empezaron a formar con premura, sin evitar que nada detuviera su aparición.

-¡Basta! –gritó un Miles grande y sin flequillo -¡tú eres el responsable de lo que nos pasó! –gritó con desesperación nuevamente.

-Y de lo que les pasó a las personas que tuvieron contacto contigo –añadió Alicia con un toque de enojo en su voz y una mirada sumamente asesina que se posaba sobre sus ojos.

-¡Tu familia, tus amigos… y lo más importante ¡Nosotros! –gritó Fiona cuando dejó de sujetarlo. Sonic no podía ya con eso, no podía seguir torturándose así, no podía permitir que lo siguieran torturando así.

-Pero… yo no hice nada de eso –empezó a argumentar, pero no sirvió de nada, porque ellos ya estaban a punto de acabar con él, se estaban preparando para matarlo -¡no! –empezó a gritar con dolor adentro de él, las lágrimas querían escapársele… no por el dolor del cuerpo, sino por el hecho de que él mismo podría haber sido el peor de los enemigos al que se hubiera tenido que enfrentar -¡aléjense… aléjense! ¡ALÉJENSE! –mientras exigía aquello, empezó a girar precipitadamente juntando demasiada energía oscura digna de un Dark Sonic en una bola sumamente rápida, más rápida de lo que él jamás había creído que podía lograr. Los colores se le empezaron a ensimismar, mezclándose los unos con los otros para después dejar ver unas escleróticas de un color más oscuro que el carbón.

Los colores empezaron a perder su definición y entonces quemó las manos de Fiona para empezar a avanzar y golpear a todos los presentes en esa forma… era un rayo, no… era más rápido que un rayo, y más temido que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido pensar en cualquier momento.

Los dejó noqueados a todos, los dejó sin oportunidad de defenderse. Se miró las manos, y no supo en qué momento se le generaron unas vetas grandes y negras en los brazos, lo mismo con las piernas.

Nadie se levantó, ni siquiera el joven Miles que no parecía tan dañado como los demás. Sonic se recargó en el muro y empezó a lamentarse.

-¡A donde quiera que volteo, mi estúpido futuro me abofetea en la cara! -se dijo para después ir a buscar a Blaze a los restos de aquel edificio derrumbado.

* * *

**ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO n.n YA VAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL :) NO ES DE MÁS DE 9 O 10 CAPS XD**

**COMENTEN PORQUE ESTÁ DEMOSTRADO CIENTÍFICAMENTE (POR ESTE PALITO | ) QUE DEJAR UN COMENTARIO ALARGA LA VIDA xD**

**HAHA :* LOS QUIERO**


	8. Eggman -Parte 1-

CAP 8

Llegó corriendo a su velocidad habitual mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna señal del pelaje lila que tan desesperadamente quería encontrar. Los restos eran tan densos como una neblina, casi tan penetrantes a la vista como podía serlo el hecho de que él había tenido la culpa de todo lo que había ocurrido… se quitó esos pensamientos de encima y entonces volteó sus ojos verdosos a sus brazos… las vetas habían desaparecido desde que había empezado a correr. La vista se le nubló e intentó culpar a los pequeños trozos de piedras que corrían chocando contra él a través del viento para entonces enfocarse de nuevo en la tarea para la que había ido.

-¡Blaze! ¡Blaze! –gritó a todas partes en espera de la voz de aquella gata lila que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos –mierda… ¡Blaze! –volvió a gritar, pero no hubo respuesta… entonces imaginó lo peor que pudo haber pasado.

No sabía por qué, pero un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él en esos momentos, como si de verdad no hubiera tenido suficiente con lo que lidiar para después enfrentar la muerte –o asesinato- de su amiga.

"No te des por vencido, Sonic" murmulló para sí y entonces siguió corriendo aún con las extremidades adoloridas por los golpes que había recibido "Diablos… ¿y si está…?" pensó en voz alta para entonces seguir volteando a todas partes.

-No estoy muerta, si es a lo que te refieres –señaló una voz débil y vacilante, torpe y trémula como la luz de alguna especie de candil.

Sonic volteó lentamente para arquear las cejas por la sorpresa inminente que invadió su rostro en esos momentos, la alegría no se hizo esperar y entonces fue a verla, pues estaba cojeando y llevaba demasiadas heridas en el rostro. Esto lo alarmó.

-Parece que te pasó un tractor por encima –señaló preocupado mientras se la apoyaba por los hombros. La pobre gata apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, se le veía cansada, adolorida y sumamente… triste -¿qué te ocurrió?

-Ta… Tarah… -fue lo único que pudo decir… y entonces desmayó sobre los brazos de un Sonic que se encontraba paralizado por lo que había visto.

Cuando ésta despertó de su trance, notó que el joven erizo estaba enfrente de ella al pendiente de que volviera en sí. No distinguió sus ojos verdes, sólo vio su forma, vio su sonrisa ladina que se había formado al ver que ella había abierto los ojos ámbar, no vio que carecía de las vetas… no vio nada.

Lo que a ella le valió para rociarle medio envase de gas pimienta en la cara y gritarle: "¡Aléjate, maldito Sonic!"

-¿¡Qué fregados te pasa!? –volvió a gritar el joven mientras se limpiaba los ojos. La gata, apenadamente decidió darle un trozo de su ropa hecha girones para limpiarle los ojos, que ahora sí estaban rojos… pero de la esclerótica.

-Perdón… no te distinguí –excusó Blaze para intentar levantarse poco a poco.

-No te preocupes… igual me hubiera intentado patear el trasero –dijo intentando ser jocoso, pero sabía que la situación no podía ameritarlo, nada lo ameritaba en ese desolado sitio, en ese lugar en el que la luz del sol no irradiaba calor, en el que el miedo… el miedo era lo único que era seguro que iba a correr –es extraño… -dijo –jamás creí que…

-¿Qué harías lo que acabas de ver? –completó Blaze un poco molesta -¿Qué podrías quizás matar a Amy? ¿Qué podrías arruinarme la vida? –esto último lo dijo con rabia atorada. Sonic retrocedió un poco antes de que la chica cayera de nuevo al suelo para ahora derramar lágrimas brillantes y pesadas cual río desbordado.

-No me has contado todo… -señaló -¿te hice algo que te doliera en estos años?

Acercó su mano a la mejilla de la chica y la limpió con ternura.

-Silver… desnucaste a Silver –respondió con mucho dolor. Sonic retrocedió y cayó de sentón en el lugar. Se miró las manos y entonces imaginó cómo hubiera podido pasar –le ordené que se levantara… pero… no lo hizo, entonces me diste una bofetada y te fuiste… te encargaste de matarme en vida –completó. Sonic se levantó y limpió unas lágrimas que le habían borboteado sin que se hubiera percatado de ellas y entonces, con una mirada decidida y una mentalidad arreglada, tomó a Blaze de los brazos para levantarla -¿a dónde vamos?

-A evitar que Silver muera… -respondió como única frase y entonces siguió buscando con la mirada la base de Blaze.

-¿Cómo pretendes…?

-Si cambiamos mi pasado… esto no ocurrirá, no habrá desastre y Silver vivirá –respondió sin dar cabida a más opciones -¿captas?

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga ¡vamos a cambiar mi pasado! …y evitar que mueras en vida.

-Sonic… lo que trato de decirte es que…

-Si cambiamos todo desde la raíz…

-Sonic…

-Lograremos…

-Con un demonio –murmulló -¡Sonic! –gritó en voz alta –el laboratorio está destruido –empezó a señalar el cinturón –se perdieron las hebillas del tiempo porque… tu otro yo, el viejo y tonto, fue al laboratorio y me engañó para transportarlo…

Aquello destruyó a Sonic por dentro… no sabía qué podía estar ocurriendo en ese momento, y si algo era seguro, era que si no hacía nada… recordaría con gran pesar el cómo Sonic mataría a esa chica.

-Entonces… ¿hay opciones? ¿alguien que pueda reproducir la genialidad de Tails? –preguntó un Sonic desesperado.

-Hay una persona –murmulló la lila con pesar –pero… no creo que…

-Quien sea es una excelente opción –dijo Sonic rápidamente, como solía hacer al correr: no pensar –dime ¿quién es y dónde lo encuentro?

-Es… -la gata tragó pesado al recordar aquella figura peculiar en silla de ruedas –este… no creo que quiera verte.

-Déjame adivinar… le hice algo malo.

-Lo dejaste parapléjico.

-¿Scourge sabe cómo…?

-No… -respiró hondo –Eggman.

-¿¡El gordo Eggman está parapléjico!? –exclamó sin poder creerlo -¿Qué…?

-No conozco detalles –interrumpió Blaze -¿seguro que quieres ir a donde vive?

-…Si no queda otra solución, lo haré –respondió mientras la volvía a alzar para llevársela –me guiarás.

-Está bien –dijo la gata cansada, entonces ambos desaparecieron rápidamente con una estela azul clara detrás de ellos.

0-0-0-0-0

-Station Square, año 2014, 16:00 hrs-

Tails y Knuckles fueron acompañados de Cream y Blaze para buscar a Sonic a su casa, pues imaginaron que tal vez estaría él ahí, puesto que no lo habían visto en tres horas. Por algún motivo, Sonia tampoco se había dejado ver.

-¿Crees que esté? –preguntó una joven Blaze, una que no tenía un semblante tan frío –si lo que me dijeron es cierto… ¿qué les hace pensar que escapó? ¿y por qué le pidieron eso a Sonia?

-Pensamos que sería una buena idea –remarcó Knuckles.

-Si logra entretenerlo hasta después de las seis, Amy no será idiota y entonces Sonic no la matará.

-Pensemos con lógica por un segundo –pidió la chica –si hubiera vuelto ¿no los habría ido a buscar?

Entonces se abrió la puerta de entrada y dejó ver a un erizo azul detrás de aquella construcción de madera. Ellos voltearon a verlo sin preocuparse por hacer nada además de abrazarlo.

-¡Sonic! –exclamó Tails y entonces unió su cuerpecito al de él en un abrazo amistoso, Knuckles lo alzó por los aires.

-¿Cómo te fue allá? ¿lograste derrotar a tu viejo e idiota yo?

Los ojos de Sonic querían tornarse rojos por el comentario, pues no le había agradado en nada y entonces logró controlarse.

-Ay, Knuckles. A veces olvido tu sentido del humor tan… irracional y torpe –dijo el chico con aires de pretensión.

-¿Qué? –preguntó dudoso el equidna.

-Estoy jugando –aclaró –me costó vencerlo, pero lo logré ¿te hice dudar por un segundo?

-…Creo –musitó para sí. Sonic no le prestó atención.

-Entonces vamos a (¿qué hacía?) correr un rato por la colina –dijo con fingida emoción… pero todos fueron a secundarlo y no tuvo por qué preocuparse más que de intentar sacar a pasear a Amy más tarde.

0-0-0-0-0

-Station Square, año 2031, 16:00 hrs-

-Llegamos –anunció Blaze al encontrarse masomenos magullada y bajarse del agarre de Sonic. Se alistó un arma en las manos. Sonic miró al lugar con duda y arqueando las cejas…

-Bien… aquí está Eggman. ¡Tan sutil como un mazo gigante! –dijo al ver un gran letrero en el que se encontraba su rostro caricaturizado y demasiado igual al que usaba como logotipo en sus máquinas, el mismo bigote desmarañado, la misma sonrisa extraña y burlesca, pero con ese mismo toque cómico que obligaba a no tomarlo en serio. Entraron por una puerta muy obviada en uno de los dientes de la sonrisa y se encontraron pronto en un lugar sucio, tan oloroso que todas las horribles pestes se combinaban en un extraño hedor dulzón que los obligaba a arrugar la nariz al momento de entrar a la casa. Las cucarachas se encontraban sobre la comida echada a perder, los vasos no habían sido recogidos, la ropa llevaba hormigas encima. Blaze se llevó la mano a la boca en ademán de no poder tolerar los olores que se encontraban adentro, Sonic, sin embargo, pensó que aquel lugar le recordaba demasiado a su habitación en casa, por lo que no se molestó demasiado en ver todo a su alrededor con destreza.

-¿Vienes a golpear a un viejo indefenso cuando está débil? –preguntó una voz zarrapastrosa y gangosa que resonó demasiado tenue en el lugar. Blaze entró y entonces alistó su pistola. Sonic le bajó el arma.

-¿Indefenso? ¿Viejo? –preguntó sin más que una obvia cara de sorpresa en él. La silla de ruedas se volteó bruscamente y dejó ver a un hombre viejo y maltratado por la vida, cuyas extremidades no se podían mover y se encontraba con las barbas hechas un asco por la longitud y las mezclas de sustancias como salivas y comidas que se almacenaban ahí -¡Cielos! ¿¡Qué te pasó!?

-Lo mismo te quiero preguntar a ti, Sonic… -empezó a murmullar por lo bajo, pero después sus anteojos redondos y azules se le empezaron a empañar por las lágrimas que le estaban brotando del interior –o mejor sería preguntar: ¿por qué no te pasó? Pero te voy a decir rápidamente que… murió tan rápido que no sufrió…

* * *

**TARDÉ, YA SÉ xD ES QUE AYER NO ANDABA MUCHO DE ÁNIMOS... ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE LE CUENTE EGGMAN? :O ESPÉRENLO XD**


End file.
